DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 5: L'Impossible Village--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Coxtin est un petit village tranquille, perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre. Mais d'étranges disparitions inquiètent les villageois depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque le Docteur et ses compagnons passent dans le coin en 1859 et qu'ils apprennent l'existence du Mystère de Coxtin, le Seigneur du Temps ne peux résister à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au village.
1. Partie 1

Clarisse Sparrow bravait avec assurance la _Street_ du petit village de Coxtin, principale rue du lieu, et regardait autour d'elle les habitants qui s'affairaient à ouvrir leur commerce, à accrocher le linge à sécher sur des cordes qui pendaient sur les murs de leurs petites maisons anglaises, ou encore à prendre un bol d'air avant d'aller aux champs. La rue était particulièrement large pour un si petit village, mais l'on pouvait dire de Coxtin qu'il était le village le plus disproportionné du Suffolk, voir même de l'Angleterre toute entière: la rue principale, simplement appelée _The Street_, n'était qu'un des visages de cette malformation urbaine. L'église en était un autre: le bâtiment était digne d'accueillir la population d'un quartier de Londres, disait-on, et malgré le faible niveau d'éducation en mathématiques du village, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que l'on pouvait faire la messe aux paroisses voisines à l'intérieur sans avoir besoin d'ajouter le moindre siège. Le bâtiment, imposant, situé sur une place à l'extrémité ouest du village, était visible de très loin, mais le clocher ne lançait qu'un son très faible, qui contrastait grandement avec le "gigantisme" de l'église.

Clarisse Sparrow remontait donc la rue, en direction, justement, de l'église, la _Street_ s'achevant justement sur la place où se trouvait le bâtiment. Miss Sparrow était une vieille dame, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à marcher dignement et d'un pas assuré, n'utilisant d'ailleurs pas sa canne, qu'elle portait pourtant en main... Les habitants de Coxtin, qui la saluaient, savaient bien que l'objet ne servait à rien. Mais Clarisse aimait bien avoir l'air distinguée. Du haut de ses presque 70 ans, elle en avait bien le droit, ou du moins elle le pensait. Elle avait un visage arrondi, aux pommettes saillantes, mais dont les traits étaient moins ridés qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Cependant, la majorité de son front était cachée par un chapeau melon en feutrine, mis légèrement de travers, qui recouvrait aussi la masse de cheveux gris parfaitement coiffés qu'elle possédait. Ce chapeau était entouré d'un ruban d'un violet foncé, presque bordeaux, couleur qui semblait recouvrir le reste des vêtements de la vieille femme. Elle portait une simple robe tout aussi mauve, mais faîte d'une matière qui semblait assez coûteuse, ce qui déclenchait d'ailleurs des compliments dans la rue.

« Vous voilà bien habillée, Lady Sparrow! lança une voix masculine à sa droite.

Il s'agissait de John Spock, le poissonnier, déjà bien vieux. Il ne faisait plus que vendre ses produits, tandis que son fils de 23 ans allait pêcher dans la Mer du Nord, à quelques lieues à l'Est du village. Des rumeurs couraient cependant sur l'origine des poissons, et l'on soupçonnait Spock de les acheter à d'autres poissonniers, alors qu'il assurait fournir sa propre marchandise.

Clarisse se retourna vers lui, et s'approcha de sa petite poissonnerie, qui consistait en un simple étalage de poissons qu'il était en train d'installer devant sa maison, et qui prenait toujours un peu de place dans la _Street_, ce qui ne gênait cependant pas grand monde, vu la largeur de la voie.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mr. Spock... M'auriez-vous appelé "Lady" Sparrow?

- Et bien... oui, pardi!

- Mais voyons, je... je ne suis pas une Lady, vous savez, tentait d'expliquer la vieille femme.

- Oh, pour moi, vous serez toujours une lady, vous savez.

- Mais, voyons, que dirait feu mon mari s'il vous entendait? pouffait la dame.

- Voyons, il serait content de vous voir ainsi habillée, et de vous sentir joyeuse et...

- Lui au moins avait l'intelligence de ne pas me donner de stupides sobriquets aristocrates que je n'ai jamais aimé! coupa-t-elle avec une voix qui imposait le respect. Et il savait faire la cour, lui!

- Et bien... dans ce cas... et bien, bonjour, Miss Sparrow.

- Dans ce cas, au revoir, Mr. Spock! »

La vieille femme leva alors sa canne de bois noir et lisse, releva le menton, et s'en alla d'un pas décidé vers la place du village, où se trouvait l'hôtel de ville (une maison un peu plus grande que les autres) et l'imposante église. À cette heure, on n'y trouvait personne. Les hommes qui allaient aux champs passaient par d'autres chemins, les artisans restaient sur la _Street_, et la petite auberge du village n'ouvrait pas avant la fin de la matinée, sauf si la vieille Murdig, l'aubergiste, accueillait des clients dans l'une des ses cinq chambres peu salubres, ce qui n'était pas le cas. On pouvait cependant croiser sur les pavés mal arrangés de la place le Révérend Palm, prêtre anglican de l'église. Et c'était justement celui-ci que l'honorable femme souhaitait voir. Il sortait par la grande porte du bâtiment, en habit d'église, et lorsqu'il aperçut la veuve Sparrow, il s'approcha d'elle et la salua comme une amie.

« Ah, Mrs Sparrow! J'ai à vous parler!

- Moi aussi, Révérend! Mais aux hommes d'églises d'ouvrir la messe, n'est-ce pas? Parlez d'abord.

- Et bien, c'est à propos de votre fils...

- Oh! ça peut bien attendre, dans ce cas! lâcha la vieille femme en gloussant. Laissez-moi plutôt vous expliquer. J'ai une amie à moi, qui vit à Ipswich, et qui m'a avertie de la venue de voyageurs, ici. Oh, ils logeront à l'auberge de la vieille Murdig, bien entendu, mais j'ai accepté de les guider.

- Oh, je vois... Et, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

- Et bien...

La vieille femme se pencha en avant pour arriver à l'oreille du Révérend, et lui chuchota, avec un ton complice:

- Ils ne sont pas très croyants, à ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Des libres-penseurs! Ah, diable! s'écria Palm.

- Moins fort, voyons! Et puis, ce sont des gens honorables, cultivés. Ils viennent là pour enquêter sur les disparitions, vous savez. Ce fléau intrigue beaucoup. À l'origine, il paraît qu'ils ne souhaitaient que "visiter" Ipswich, mais notre affaire les a beaucoup intrigués: ils ont donc changé leurs plans.

- Ah, ce que vous appelez fléau n'est rien d'autre, je vous le dis, qu'une épreuve que nous envoie le Seigneur pour mettre à l'épreuve l'amour que nous avons de nos enfants et..

- Oui, bon, ils vont tenter de trouver des explications un peu moins... enfin un peu plus...

- Ce sont des policiers?

- Non, pas du tout. Ils sont bien plus cultivés que des policiers! Ils sont trois, deux hommes et une femme.

- Oh! Gomorrhe et Sodome réunies en notre pieux village! s'effarait le prêtre. Mais c'est...

- Révérend, voyons! Ce sont des gens respectueux et cultivés, des intellectuels. L'un d'entre eux est, aux dires de mon amie, un docteur. Ou plutôt, comme il l'a lui même précisée à cette chère amie... Le Docteur. »

**.**

**L'Impossible Village  
><strong>

**Partie 1**

**.**

« Mais vous avez quel âge? demandait Jonas.

Les trois voyageurs temporels étaient assis autour d'une table, dans la salle à manger de l'auberge de Coxtin. La pièce était miteuse: les poutres, au plafond, étaient plus ou moins faîtes d'un bois pourrissant, le papier peint qui recouvrait les murs était décollé par endroits et les trois tables qui occupaient la pièce n'étaient pas très plates, tandis que les dossiers des chaises peu esthétiques, loin de soulager le dos, ne faisaient que l'agresser.

Les trois voyageurs temporels mangeaient un peu de poisson, servi par un jeune homme, avec qui ils discutaient.

- Je sais pas... répondit le garçon, désolé. Je dois avoir 19... 19-22 ans, quelque chose comme ça.

Il se tenait assis à coté des voyageurs temporels, sur un autre coté de la table. Il avait des cheveux châtains assez lisse, qu'il semblait avoir coiffé assez rapidement, étant donné que certains d'entre eux dépassaient de sa tête. Cette chevelure était d'ailleurs assez longue, lui entourant les oreilles, couvrant toute sa nuque et prête à laisser tomber des mèches capables de barrer une grande partie de son front juvénile. Il avait d'épais sourcils noirs, qui couvraient des yeux bruns plus vivants et profonds que des yeux bleus, mais il était difficile de détailler plus encore son visage: il n'avait pas une ride, pas un problème d'acné, rien de tout cela.

- Vous ne savez pas? s'étonnait Clara.

- J'ai jamais su, en fait. J'ai été abandonné quand j'étais nourrisson, et on n'a jamais pu retrouver ma date de baptême, expliquait-il tristement.

- Mais je croyais que Clarisse Sparrow était votre mère... C'est faux? demandait le Docteur.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas ma vraie mère, mais...

- Sa mère adoptive! coupa une voix de vieille femme qui venait de la porte de la salle.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Clarisse Sparrow entrer dans la pièce, et venir se planter devant la table de son fils et de ses "invités".

- Miss Sparrow, je présume?

- Vous présumez bien, monsieur le Docteur... répondit la vieille femme.

- C'est le Docteur tout court.

- Pour moi, c'est monsieur le Docteur! lâcha sèchement Clarisse.

Clara et Jonas ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en entendant la vieille femme s'imposer ainsi face au Seigneur du Temps, mais ils reprirent vite de la contenance lorsque celui-ci leur envoya un regard noir.

- Mais pour revenir à mon cher Adrian... continuait la vieille femme en caressant les cheveux de son fils, ce qui semblait l'exaspérer un peu. Ce pauvre garçon était encore un très jeune enfant, un bambin, lorsque le poissonnier, Mr. Spock, l'a retrouvé abandonné sur une plage d'où il partait pour pêcher, à quelques miles à l'est. C'était il y a 19 ans, je m'en souviens encore... L'an de grâce 1840. À peine un mois après le mariage de la Reine Victoria. Spock l'a ramené ici, et le Révérend Palm a cherché quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce pauvre enfant.

- Vous vous êtes proposée? demanda, curieuse, Clara.

- Bien sûr! À l'époque, mon cher William était encore parmi nous. C'était mon mari. Nous n'avions jamais réussi à... à avoir un enfant. L'occasion était belle, et puis je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser ce pauvre enfant mourir de froid, de faim ou de je-ne-savais-quoi d'autre.

- Oh, je vois... murmurait Clara.

Adrian avait baissé la tête, et rougissait un peu gêné par ce que sa mère venait de révéler... Il aurait pu sourire face à la preuve d'amour que montrait la vieille femme, qu'elle avait montré à l'époque. Mais il ne souriait pas, sûrement trop gêné pour ça.

- J'ai réussi à l'envoyer dans une école religieuse à Ipswich, mais il a été renvoyé il y a quelques années, continuait Clarisse en rouspétant. Depuis il travaille ici et aide la vieille Murdig dans son auberge, en servant les clients.

- Très émouvante histoire, c'est vrai... murmurait le Docteur. Mais bon! Nous sommes là pour autre chose, comme vous le savez.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le Docteur. Je n'ai pas oublié. Nous allons y aller, avec Adrian. Et ne discute pas, toi! Tu es mon fils, et la vieille Murdig peut bien survivre quelques heures sans toi!

- Où va-t-on? demanda Jonas en se relevant.

- Sur les lieux de la dernière disparition, pardi! répondit Clarisse en rigolant un peu. **»**

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La forêt de Coxtin se trouvait en réalité assez éloignée du village, de presque un demi-mile. Mais les gens avaient l'habitude de se déplacer jusque là-bas pour se promener dans cet endroit frais et charmant. La lumière du soleil passait dans les feuillages et laissait se dessiner sur le sol un tapis d'ombres floues et mouvantes.

Adrian ouvrait la marche, guidant sa mère et les voyageurs temporels dans les bois, tandis que le Docteur interrogeait Clarisse Sparrow.

« Alors, dîtes-moi, depuis combien de temps ces disparitions ont-elles lieu?

- Oh, beaucoup trop, croyez-moi! s'exclama la vieille femme. Presque... dix ou quinze années, je pense.

- Toujours des jeunes? interrogeait Clara.

- Toujours des jeunes, oui. La vingtaine, à peu près. Je commence parfois à m'inquiéter pour mon Adrian, vous savez... Quand il ne rentre pas le soir, et que l'auberge de la vieille Murdig est déjà fermée, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui.

- Mère, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter dans ces cas là. C'est juste que la nuit, tout est tranquille, on peut se promener sans ennui.

- Ah oui, tiens! C'est vrai, ça! ON peut le faire, en effet! rouspétait Clarisse. Tu sais ce que m'as dit le Révérend? Il m'a parlé de ta conduite... "romantique"!

- Roooh... soupira Adrian en regardant un peu partout autour pour retrouver son chemin.

- La fille du poissonnier! J'ai appris qu'elle n'était pas rentrée un soir, l'année dernière, tout comme toi. C'était le même soir! Le Révérend vous a surpris lorsque vous êtes rentrés! Vous vous promeniez "innocemment", peut-être?

- Oui, bien sûr! se défendait le jeune homme. Il ne s'est rien passé de pro... enfin d'in... Bref, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller contre la morale, tu dois me croire, mère.

- Bon, c'est peut-être le cas... Cependant, un soir, ce n'était pas avec une fille qu'il t'a aperçu par un vitrail de l'église!

Et alors qu'Adrian allait répondre quelque chose, Jonas porta sa main à son front et soupira, avec un air fatigué:

- Pas encore...

Le Docteur et Clara se mirent à sourire en entendant la réaction du Qatrosien, mais ne dirent rien. La jeune fille lui lâcha un petit coup de coude sur la côte pour le faire décompresser, ce qui déclencha un petit rire au chatouilleux Jonas.

Adrian réussit à éviter de répondre à sa mère en arrivant enfin dans une petite clairière, annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- C'est là que ça s'est déroulé? demanda Clara.

- On suppose... tentait d'expliquer le jeune anglais. En fait, c'est juste que la dernière disparition concernait un homme et une femme prêts à se marier. Ils étaient légèrement plus vieux que moi. 25 et 26 ans.

- Un couple... murmurait Jonas.

- La dernière fois qu'on les a vus, continuait Clarisse, ils allaient dans la forêt. Mon fils semble connaître assez bien les... lieux, à ce que vous avez pu comprendre.

- Cet endroit est très beau la nuit... expliquait Adrian. Ils sont forcément venus ici. Après, il suffit de suivre leur traces, mais j'ai déjà essayé, et ça ne mène à rien.

- Parce que VOUS avez essayé... remarqua le Docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique. Avec vos moyens.

Il activa alors son gadget, et sonda le sol, à la recherche des traces de chaleur résiduelles, d'empreintes de chaussures ou de quoique ce soit qui puisse lui permettre de suivre le chemin des "victimes".

- Quand ont-ils disparus, déjà? marmonnait le Seigneur du Temps

- Il y a une semaine, répondit Clarisse.

- Et il n'y a jamais eu aucun signe d'un des disparus depuis que ces disparitions ont commencé, il y a dix ans, c'est ça?

- Absolument aucun... soupirait la vieille femme en caressant sa canne. Ils ont disparu de la circulation.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police? demanda Jonas.

- La Maréchaussée d'Ipswich, vous voulez dire? interrogea Adrian.

- Oui, c'est ça! coupa Clara, pour éviter à Jonas un "décalage de vocabulaire" trop important.

- Oh, on l'avait fait, à l'époque... croassait Clarisse. Mais, ce ne sont pas des Sherlock Holmes! Ils n'ont rien trouvé! Maintenant, quelqu'un va juste les avertir des disparitions, mais ils ne viennent pas pour enquêter.

- Tiens, voilà qui est étrange... marmonna le Docteur en regardant son tournevis. Il y a ici un tas d'énergie temporelle...

- De quoi?

- Jonas, taisez-vous!

- Hé! C'était pas moi, cette fois! répliqua le Qatrosien. C'était Adrian.

Clarisse prit alors sa canne et frappa dans les jambes de Jonas, sans lui faire mal, étant donné qu'il avait déjà subi bien pire et que la vieille femme n'avait plus toute sa force d'antan.

- Vous faîtes dans la délation, jeune homme!? s'indignait-elle.

- Bon, on se calme! coupa Clara. Docteur, expliquez-nous ce que ça signifie?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Un tas d'énergie temporelle, concentré en un endroit comme ça... Ce n'est pas naturel, mais les causes possibles sont très nombreuses. Heureusement, il y a une forme d'énergie temporelle qui semble se démarquer par sa force...

- C'est à dire?

- L'énergie temporelle est partout, toujours. C'est une énergie ambiante. Ici, elle est à un niveau de concentration qui n'est pas naturel. Mais même là-dedans, il y a des traces d'une énergie encore plus forte et plus concentrée, qui se dissipe peu à peu. Quelques jours plus tard et elles auraient totalement disparu. Mais elles sont encore là! Et elles semblent former une piste.

- Alors suivons-là! proposa Clara.

Les quatre humains suivirent donc le Seigneur du Temps à travers les bois, les deux habitants de Coxtin regardant avec curiosité le tournevis du Docteur, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Cependant, Adrian tourna un peu la tête et s'arrêta brusquement, suivit de quelque secondes par les autres, qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

- Docteur, regardez par terre... murmurait-il avec incompréhension.

De son doigt, il montrait le sol, et un tas de feuilles mortes.

- Des feuilles mortes... et alors?

- Nous sommes en Juillet! railla Clarisse. En Juillet, il n'y a PAS de feuilles mortes!

- Oh, étrange, en effet...

- Docteur! s'exclama Jonas. À gauche!

Tout le monde se tourna vers la gauche, et vit alors un étrange paysage. Un arbuste de la taille d'un arbre, au tronc de quelques centimètres de diamètres seulement, pendait et se courbait, prêt à se briser.

- OK... grimaça Clara. Je n'ai pourtant pas bu d'alcool dernièrement.

- Oh, vous avez mangé le poisson de Spock, plaisanta Clarisse. C'est tout comme, pour les effets négatifs, en tout cas.

- Intéressant... murmurait le Docteur en pointant son tournevis vers le tas de feuilles et vers l'arbuste. Très intéressant. Bon, retournons à Coxtin, je crois que je vais avoir besoin du TARDIS pour analyser tout ça.

- Du tarquoi? hoqueta Adrian.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre! répondit sèchement le Seigneur du Temps en pointant son tournevis sur le jeune anglais.

Le petit groupe fit donc demi-tour et s'engagea en direction du village, supportant ainsi les nombreux commentaires de Miss Sparrow.

- … Avec ce que je sais sur les sorties de mon cher Adrian, je commence à me poser des questions sur ce que faisaient ces jeunes gens dans la forêt! Non mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? Ils pouvaient bien vouloir un peu d'intimité pour faire des... des choses qui... Qu'on ne devrait faire qu'une fois mariés, je vous le dis! Ah, et en plus c'était un jour de messe, ce jour là! Quelle hypocrisie de leur part! Oser prier et promettre la morale alors que la nuit ils faisaient des... Rah!

- Vous pensez la même chose de votre fils? interrogea Clarisse. Après tout, ça semble être une situation similaire, non?

- Hé! protesta l'intéressé.

- Pas du tout, mademoiselle Clara. Parce que mon fils va rarement à la messe, lui.

- Attendez... Le jour de la disparition était un jour de messe? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

- Oui.

- Mais ce n'était pas un dimanche, pourtant. Il y a une semaine, soit 7 jours...

- Mais la messe n'est pas toujours le dimanche, vous savez. Le Révérend décide de quand la messe a lieu. Et vous êtes à Coxtin, et ici, c'est selon son humeur du moment.

- Mais attends, mère... murmurait Adrian. La disparition précédente, en début d'année...

- Celle de la fille Spock?

- Oui.

- Et bien? Qu'y a-t-il à dire?

- C'était aussi un jour de messe! Et je suis presque sûr que la disparition d'avant aussi.

- Si vous avez raison, Adrian, je crois que nous allons changer de destination... commenta le Docteur. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

L'église de Coxtin était une église néo-gothique, soit gothique, mais avec un demi-millénaire de retard à peu près. Tout était organisé en forme d'ogive: la porte, les arcs, les vitraux, les cinq contreforts (il n'y avait pas eu assez d'argent pour en construire un sixième, donnant ainsi à l'église une forme asymétrique)...etc. Le bâtiment était particulièrement large et imposant pour un lieu de culte de campagne. Comme on disait, on pouvait mettre plusieurs fois Coxtin dedans. Elle était aussi assez haute, cette union ratée d'une cathédrale et d'une église, et il devait bien y avoir la place pour trois étages dans le chœur, et bien plus pour le clocher, qui culminait à presque 40 mètres de haut. Les quarante mètres étaient d'ailleurs atteints si l'on comptait la statue au sommet du toit de la tour, qui représentait un ange aux ailes déployées et aux bras ouverts sur le soleil.

« C'est l'ange de Coxtin, expliquait Clarisse. Lorsque l'église a été construite, au début du siècle, ils ont terminé en sculptant cette statue. Ils étaient 13 sculpteurs. 13, vous pensez bien que ce n'est pas le nombre le plus chanceux qui soit. On raconte que lorsque l'ange fut totalement terminé, ouvrant les bras vers le sud, et donc vers le soleil de midi, on raconte, donc, que l'un des sculpteurs, en tentant de descendre, s'est cogné la tête contre un coude de la statue et a chuté vers la place.

- Il en est mort? s'inquiétait Jonas.

- Bien sûr! répondit joyeusement Clarisse. On raconte que l'ange sentait qu'un malheur arriverait, et qu'il a donc brisé le nombre 13 en tuant l'un des sculpteurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pas inventer pour augmenter l'attraction touristique d'un petit village... soupirait Clara. Enfin bref, on rentre?

- Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr!

- Même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider d'aller à l'église... remarquait Clara.

- L'église est une des seules similitudes entre les disparitions, Clara.

- Même pas sûr. On a 3 disparitions, et encore c'est incertain, qui se seraient déroulées lors de jours de messe. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

- Vous savez ce que je dis sur les coïncidences? L'univers et rarement si paresseux. Et puis à partir de trois exemples, la coïncidence se transforme en similitude. Alors entrons, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier les dates. Et puis, si on n'entre pas, on ne trouvera aucune piste. Il faut entrer et... on verra la suite plus tard.

- Vous n'avez pas de plan? s'étonna Jonas.

- Si, bien sûr! Enfin... une ébauche. Une sorte de truc difforme en pâte à modeler qui peut changer de forme à tout moment...

Et face au regard plein de reproches de ses compagnons, il finit par se résoudre à avouer cette petite vérité qui entachait son ego.

- Bon, OK, je n'ai pas de plan! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas entrer! »

Et ainsi, le Docteur et ses compagnons poussèrent la grande porte de l'église, suivis de Clarisse et de son fils. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent fermée, ils ne virent pas que la place derrière était vide, ce qui n'avait pas, en soi, une réelle importance.

Ce qui avait de l'importance, par contre, c'était le clocher de l'église. Sous le toit d'ardoise bleu à moitié usé par les pluies, la faible cloche s'apprêtait à sonner les douze coups de midi. Mais au-dessus du toit... l'Ange de Coxtin avait disparu.


	2. Partie 2

Le Révérend Palm était en train de remplir les bénitiers lorsque cinq étranges personnages pénétrèrent dans son église. Il était habillé d'un classique habit noir, portant cet espèce de chose rectangulaire claire sur son col, dont on ne savait s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de tissu, d'un rectangle de fer ou bien d'autre chose. En les voyant arriver autant et d'un coup, il fut très surpris, et il les regardait avec un air interrogateur, si bien que l'eau bénite dépassa de son contenant et gicla sur le sol. Cela était aussi du aux nombreux tremblements dont les mains du vieil homme étaient victimes: son amour pour la boisson était bien visible.

Il était assez âgé le Révérend Palm, et ses longs cheveux blancs mal arrangés et mal coiffés le montraient bien, ainsi que les pattes qui descendaient jusqu'en dessous des oreilles, tout autant désordonnées et sèches. Sa barbe qui se dressait en diagonale de son menton était tout aussi brouillonne et blanche, et l'on aurait presque pu croire qu'un enfant avait joué avec de la mousse et avait tenté d'en accrocher au bas du visage du vieil homme. Malgré tout cela, il avait tout de même des yeux malins, pétillants, qui semblaient briller à travers les fines et grossières lunettes qu'il portait.

« L'eau bénite, Révérend, l'eau bénite... murmurait, exaspérée, Clarisse, en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir le spectacle.

- Que.. pard... Oh! Oui! Sacrebleu de la Sainte Vierge Martine!

Et alors qu'il redressait sa petite cruche d'eau, la vieille femme, toujours aussi fatiguée de la bêtise de l'homme d'église, chuchotait dans sa barbe "Sainte Marie, Sainte Marie!", alors que Clara, Adrian et le Docteur pouffaient discrètement. Seul Jonas était légèrement surpris, ne comprenant pas grand chose aux évènements.

L'ecclésiastique observa le petit groupe, prenant un peu de temps pour comprendre qui étaient les inconnus, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Sparrow, puis découvrit avec surprise la présence d'Adrian.

- M. Sparrow! Quelle agréable surprise! Vous venez enfin confesser?

- Bien sûr que non! répondit la vieille femme pour son fils, avec un ton sarcastique. Il a tellement à dire que cela prendrait toute la nuit.

- Oui, continua le jeune homme en bredouillant. On voudrait pas que vous soyez fatigué pour la messe, demain.

- Vous n'y assisterez pas, de toute façon, donc qu'en avez-vous à faire? railla Palm.

- La messe était ce matin, Révérend, donc elle n'est pas demain... répliqua Clarisse. Vous avez encore puisé dans les bouteilles de la vieille Murdig, on dirait.

- Bon, sinon, on peut tenter de passer au sujet qui NOUS intéresse?

- Bien entendu... Enfin, tout dépend de ce dont il s'agit. Vous êtes le Docteur, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, c'est ça. Et mes associés, Miss Oswald et Mr... euh... Kromwen!

- Appelez moi Jonas... précisa l'intéressé.

- Bien, vous enquêtez sur les disparitions, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement. Nous avons d'ailleurs remarqué que les disparitions semblent avoir un lien, un point commun.

- Ah?

- Elles se sont déroulé des jours de messe, du moins, c'est ce que l'on pense.

- Et bien vous pensez bien, Docteur. Et vous avez raison! s'exclama le prêtre en souriant. »

**.**

**L'Impossible Village  
><strong>

**Partie 2  
><strong>

**.**

Tout le monde regardait Palm avec un air choqué... Très choqué. Et lui-même semblait surpris de l'effet de son annonce. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre les conséquences de ses paroles.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous pensez que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça!

- On peut se permettre de douter! répliqua Adrian.

- Mes chers frères, vous m'avez mal compris... marmonna doucement le révérend. J'ai déjà remarqué ce lien entre les disparitions, mais croyez-bien que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Vous avez une explication, alors? lança Jonas avec un ton de défi.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Ils s'agit, sans nul doute, d'un message du Seigneur. Mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

- Vous aviez du temps, pourtant... remarqua innocemment Clarisse en sifflotant et regardant au plafond. Des années que ça dure.

- Seriez-vous en train de dire que je suis idiot?

- Bien sûr que non... répondit la vieille femme. Je ne fais que le sous-entendre.

- Mais comment osez-vous...?

- Trêve de bavardages, les enfants! coupa le Docteur.

- Les enfants? s'égosilla l'homme d'église. Mais savez-vous qu'alors que je devenais prêtre à Tusseltown, vous n'étiez même pas né!

- Allez savoir... murmura le Seigneur du Temps en souriant. Enfin bref! Comment avez-vous deviné le lien?

Le révérend soupira en baissant les épaules et en regardant vers le ciel, ne rencontrant que l'image de la voute de l'église. Il enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur une de ses manches, et fit signe aux arrivant de le suivre.

L'intérieur de l'église était tout aussi imposant et étrange que l'extérieur. La voute était située à presque trente mètres de hauteur, et les arcs brisés qui la soutenaient semblaient beaucoup trop petits pour permettre au plafond de rester stable. Cependant, les imposantes colonnes qui délimitaient la place des nombreux bancs de bois, et qui mesuraient presque deux mètres de diamètre, donnaient l'impression qu'en réalité, la voute n'était pas prête de s'écrouler. La nef s'étendait sur une quarantaine de mètres jusqu'au transept, la partie de l'église perpendiculaire à la nef, qui fait du bâtiment une croix, vue du ciel. Ledit transept était d'ailleurs d'une longueur minuscule, par rapport à la largeur de l'église. L'intérieur du bâtiment était en effet large de 20 mètres, là où le transept était long d'à peine 25 mètres (laissant donc uniquement 2,5 mètres de chaque coté)...

Au fond de l'église, le chœur, arrondi, était presque aussi haut qu'un jeune enfant, et on y accédait par de larges marches de marbre. Derrière le chœur, les petites chapelles étaient condamnées. Mais le petit groupe n'était pas encore arrivé à ce niveau là. Ils longeaient encore le mur droite de l'église, sur lequel on voyait, en dessous de chacun des vitraux, une statue légèrement incrustée dans le mur.

Adrian s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. Celle-ci représentait une jeune femme au regard légèrement triste, habillée en paysanne, avec une robe qu'on devinait blanche et un tablier que l'on devinait plus sombre. Sur son épaule, un petit oiseau avait été sculpté, comme chantant dans son oreille.

- Qui est-ce? demanda le jeune homme.

Le Révérend se retourna et arrêta de marcher. Tout le monde s'approcha pour regarder la statue.

- Comment ça, "qui est-ce"? grogna le Révérend en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cette statue... murmurait Adrian.

Les yeux du Docteur s'emplirent peu à peu d'inquiétude en entendant les paroles, et ses compagnons le remarquaient.

- Difficile de t'en souvenir, coupa Clarisse. Étant donné que tu n'es venu à l'église qu'une dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'année... dernière. Moi je me souviens de la statue. Même si...

- Même si? interrogea le Docteur.

- Même si j'aimerais diablement savoir qui elle représente!

- Ne blasphémez pas! s'écria Palm.

- Roh, arrêtez un peu d'exagérer, vous, et répondez à nos questions! s'exclama Adrian.

- Rohh... C'est Sainte Anne-Line, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Et elle a fait quoi? voulait savoir Clara.

- Oh, je ne sais plus... soupirait le révérend. Je ne me souviens pas de tout les saints.

- Quel sens du professionnalisme... raillait le Docteur. »

Palm ne releva pas la critique du Seigneur du Temps, et se remit à marcher en direction du chœur, suivi du reste de la petite troupe. Malgré la taille de l'église, cela ne leur prit pas un temps énorme, et ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du bâtiment. Le Révérend alla chercher quelque chose dans un coffret placé dans le cœur, accompagné du Seigneur du Temps, tandis que Jonas parlait avec Clara.

« Mais alors, c'est quoi cet endroit? Un temple?

- Oui, c'est ça. On appelle ça une église. C'est ici que l'on prie.

- Oh... Et vous priez une étoile, vous aussi? Le Soleil?

- Euh... non... hésitait Clara. On prie Dieu ici.

- Dieu? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Et bien... Pour ceux qui croient en lui, Dieu est un... dieu. Un être unique qui aurait créé cet univers. Pourquoi tu me parle d'étoiles, d'ailleurs?

- Chez moi... Enfin, là d'où je viens, on n'a pas de dieu.

- Oh, une autre religion? s'intéressait Adrian, qui écoutait la conversation. On en entend pas trop parler, ici, des autres religions, vu les accès de quasi-fanatisme que peut avoir le vieux Palm parfois. En quoi croit-on chez vous?

Jonas observa le grand temple dans lequel il se trouvait. Cet église qu'il trouvait fort étrange... Il inspira, espérant que sa religion serait "prise au sérieux". Il avait déjà tenté d'expliquer sur d'autres planètes, vu qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé durant la tournée olympique, ou encore après les évènements de Moscou. Mais souvent, on lui avait ri au nez, on avait plaisanté dessus, on l'avait traité de primitif, alors que lui, il y croyait.

- Là d'où je viens, commença-t-il, on prie les étoiles. La grande étoile qui nous réchauffe, autour de laquelle on tourne, surtout. On l'appelle Orig. Ce soleil, il nous protège, il nous illumine, il apporte l'espoir et la raison, il permet aux arbres de pousser, aux paysans de faire vivre le monde... Les autres étoiles dans le ciel sont comme des demi-divinités... Certaines sont vivantes, pour nous. Celles qui font vivre d'autres planètes... On prie les vivantes étoiles. Elles ont de grands pouvoirs, elle sont sacrées, mais lointaines... Lorsqu'on veut regarder le grand Orig les yeux dans les yeux, on est aveuglé, parce que l'on est rien, face à lui. Il peut tous nous brûler, nous anéantir, tout comme il peut disparaître et laisser Qatros mourir de froid et de faim, dans l'obscurité de la nuit éternelle. Il doit rester à la fois proche et loin de nous. Et nous le prions pour que l'esprit de nos morts le rejoignent et deviennent eux aussi les étoiles de notre ciel.

Adrian regardait Jonas qui parlait avec conviction de sa religion... Il admirait ce jeune homme de son âge qui n'avait pas peur de nier totalement les anglicans dans une église. Sa "religion", d'ailleurs, lui semblait presque plus fondée que celle à laquelle on avait longuement tenté de l'initier, sans jamais y parvenir totalement.

- Même si ce que tu dis est parfois bizarre, avec tes histoires de planètes et de Qatros... Ben, je te souhaite de continuer à croire en ce que tu crois. Dans ce pays, la "tolérance" envers les religions, c'est pas encore ça... Peut-être que chez toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, t'inquiète, à Coxtin, on mord pas pour ça. Regarde, même le vieux Palm ne tente pas de m'excommunier malgré mon athéisme convaincu et...

- … dans lequel j'ai ABSOLUMENT tout marqué! J'aurais juré qu'il était ici! maugréait le Révérend en redescendant du chœur avec le Docteur.

- Vous l'avez peut-être égaré, supposa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Ou bien vous avez trop bu dernièrement et vous ne savez plus où il est! pouffa Clarisse en les entendant.

- Miss Sparrow! Le vin n'est autre que le sang du Christ! Le boire me permet d'approcher le Sei...

- Cannibalisme, en plus! On aura tout vu, avec vous...

- Miss Sparrow! Je vous interdit de... de...

- Oui?

- Oh... soupira le révérend.

- Quoi? claqua sèchement Adrian.

- Le livre! Le livre où sont notées les dates de messe depuis l'an de grâce 1782! Je sais où il se trouve!

- Ah... C'est comme ça que vous saviez que les jours de disparition correspondaient aux jours de messe! devina Clara. Mais alors, où est-il?

- Dans la crypte.

- La... crypte?

- Oui, jeune fille. Dans la crypte de l'église de Coxtin. Nous n'avons pas de saint né ici, nous n'avons pas de héros, de grand seigneur... Qui voulez-vous donc qu'on enterre dans la crypte? Il y a deux tombeaux vides, qui sont là pour faire un peu de décoration, mais c'est tout! Enfin, non, il y a aussi, le Livre. Et la Bible du premier prêtre anglican de Coxtin, accessoirement.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que nous attendons? remarqua Clarisse. Allons-y! »

Le Révérend ouvrit donc la marche, et fit le tour du chœur, passant devant les petites chapelles fermées, pour arriver au bout de l'église, derrière le cœur, face à une trappe en bois pourvue d'une grosse serrure. Palm sortit un trousseau de nombreuses clefs plus ou moins larges, attrapa la plus grande, à moitié rouillée, déverrouilla la trappe, puis se pencha pour l'ouvrir. Le trou ouvrait sur un escalier qui descendait sous terre, vers les ténèbres. Le vieil ecclésiastique descendit quelques marches, tâtonna dans le noir au "sol" de la marche sur laquelle il se trouvait, et finit par attraper ce qu'il cherchait. Après quelques secondes, son visage fut illuminé d'une radieuse lumière jaune-orangée, qui sortait d'une lanterne au cadre de métal rouge qui encadrait un compartiment en verre au fond duquel un bec de métal lançait une large flamme.

« Venez donc! encourageait Palm en faisant signe avec sa tête qu'on le suive. Avec une lampe-tempête et un révérend comme moi, vous ne craignez rien!

- Une lampe-tempête? répétait Jonas sans comprendre.

- Une lampe à pétrole dont la flamme est protégée du vent, grâce au compartiment de verre, expliqua le Docteur en entamant sa descente dans l'escalier.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'engouffra dans le trou, suivi par Adrian, Clara, Jonas puis par Clarisse. Les escaliers ne descendaient pas très bas, et débouchaient sur un couloir qui avait la longueur des deux tiers de l'église.

- Bon sang, il fait noir là-dessous! remarqua Adrian.

En effet, la lampe que tenait Palm devant lui n'éclairait pas bien loin, et si les murs de l'étroit couloir étaient parfaitement éclairés, le fond du corridor était invisible d'ici, caché par l'obscurité. Le groupe avança, formant une file, étant donné l'étroitesse du couloir (quoique deux personnes pouvaient tenir dans la largeur, mais pas plus), pour finalement atteindre, au fond, une épaisse porte de bois, fermée elle aussi. Le révérend posa la lampe sur le sol et ressortit son trousseau, cherchant une autre clef.

- Bon, vous pouvez pas aller un peu plus vite? s'impatienta le Docteur en sautillant sur place, se prenant presque le bas plafond dans la tête.

- La clef de la crypte en elle-même est plus petite! répondit, exaspéré, le Révérend. En plus, elles se ressemblent toutes, et avec le peu de lumière que j'ai... Pourriez-vous me tenir la lampe, Docteur?

Et alors que le Seigneur du Temps se penchait pour attraper l'arc métallique qui permettait de tenir la lanterne, la flamme s'éteignit d'un coup.

- Docteur! Incapable que vous êtes! maugréa Clarisse. Maintenant, bonne chance pour qu'il trouve la clef...

- Je n'ai rien fait... Je n'ai même pas touché la lampe. Peut-être qu'elle manquait de pétrole, ou qu'il y a eu une... obstruction dans le bec.

- Impossible, je l'utilise chaque jour de messe, pour mettre le livre à jour.

- Il doit vraiment avoir bu pour avoir oublié où ce livre se trouvait, alors, si la messe a eu lieu ce matin, soupirait Adrian.

- Attendez... murmura le Docteur. Oh non... Jonas, Clara, dîtes-moi que vous avez une lampe torche.

- Vous avez peur du noir? plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que vous en avez une? cria le Docteur.

- Oui, moi j'en ai une, indiqua Jonas. Laissez-moi juste la retrouver.

Et alors que le Docteur se mordait les lèvres, et que Palm trifouillait et mettait en branle son trousseau, Jonas touchait les moindres recoins de son gilet à poche pour trouver la lampe. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il chercha dans les poches intérieures du gilet, et en sortit une mince lampe torche assez semblable à une terrienne, de forme cylindrique, avec un bouton sur le manche pour allumer et éteindre, et une ampoule au bout. Jonas cherchait le bouton, et lorsqu'il alluma enfin son appareil (qui éclairait à peu près autant que la lampe-tempête), les trois habitants de Coxtin lâchèrent un "Oh!" de surprise et d'émerveillement face à tel appareil. Et alors que Palm allait commencer un sermon contre le progrès et les inventions diaboliques des habitants des capitales, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au fond du couloir, du coté de l'escalier. La trappe s'était violemment refermée. Tout le monde se retourna. Clara et Clarisse poussèrent un cri de frayeur, le Révérend recula à toute vitesse et cogna la porte, etAdrian s'était instinctivement accroché à la personne la plus proche, qui s'avérait être le Docteur. Jonas, quant à lui, avait ouvert grand les yeux et lâché accidentellement sa lampe torche, qui tomba par terre, mais qui continuait d'éclairer le couloir, et la chose qui les avait tous surpris.

Quelques mètres après l'escalier, face à eux, se trouvait une statue. Une statue qui ouvrait les bras, qui possédait des ailes, à la manière de l'Ange de Coxtin qui était sensé surplomber le clocher. Mais le visage de cette statue était celui de Sainte Anne-Line, bien qu'il était ici beaucoup moins paisible. Il était penché en avant, décoré d'un sourire carnassier de prédateur, et dont les yeux, bien que dépourvus de pupille ou d'iris, lançaient pourtant un regard terrifiant en direction des "visiteurs".

- Par la Sainte Barbe du Seigneur! s'écriait le Révérend en faisant le signe de croix sur son ventre.

- Taisez-vous, bon sang! Règle 310, tout le monde! tonnait le Docteur en pointant son tournevis vers l'ange. Et Adrian, lâchez-moi!

- Et ça veut dire quoi, la règle 310? s'inquiétait le jeune homme en reprenant un peu de contenance et en lâchant les habits du Docteur.

- Ne lui tournez pas le dos! Ne regardez pas ailleurs! Et surtout ne clignez pas des yeux!

- D'accord, Docteur... frissonnait Clarisse. Vous semblez connaître cette... chose! Alors, qu'est-ce donc!?

- Un ange pleureur. Un ange pleureur très bizarre, mais un ange pleu... Ne me regardez pas, bon sang! Regardez l'ange! Il n'existe que lorsqu'on ne le regarde pas. Lorsque quelqu'un le voit, le regarde, alors il devient pierre. Nous devons absolument le fixer. Nous sommes plusieurs, donc c'est facile, mais si vous vous retrouvez seul face à lui, sachez qu'un seul clignement peut vous être fatal. Il est bien plus rapide que vous ne le pensez!

- Docteur, vous blasphémez!

- Taisez-vous, Palm, et cherchez la bonne clef, plutôt! La crypte est notre seule façon de s'en sortir!

- Mais je dois le regarder! Et puis, la crypte n'a aucune autre sortie et...

- TAISEZ-VOUS et cherchez la clef, je sais ce que je fais, bon sang!

- Grr... maugréait Palm en cherchant précipitamment dans son trousseau. Retournez donc chez les Cathares, hérétique de malheur.

Mais le Révérend ne parla pas plus longtemps et continua à tester ses clefs malgré sa frayeur et celle des autres. Le front du jeune Adrian se couvrait de sueur froides, et sa respiration s'accentuait de plus en plus. Il avait peur, et il n'était pas le seul. Clara aussi, était immobile, tandis que Jonas se penchait lentement, sans quitter des yeux l'ange, pour ramasser la lampe torche, et la pointer encore plus en direction de la statue. Clarisse, elle, déglutissait beaucoup, mais réussissait à garder une expression fière et presque détachée... Le Docteur, lui, respirait rapidement, mais son visage restait impassible, malgré un regard déterminé, lancé en direction de l'ange. Il allumait son tournevis et analysait l'être de pierre.

- Ah, c'est ouvert! s'exclama joyeusement Palm. On y va?

- Oui, mais doucement! précisa le Docteur. On recule lentement, sans quitter des yeux l'ange, c'est clair?

Tout le monde recula, mais pas de la façon la plus prudente et ordonnée qui soit. Jonas trébucha sur Clarisse, et tomba, renvoyant l'ange dans l'obscurité. Son instinct de survie, heureusement, le fit réagir au quart de tour, et il pointa immédiatement la torche en direction des escaliers. Tout le monde lâcha un cri de terreur en voyant que l'ange avait fait quelques mètres, et que le visage de Sainte Anne-Line s'était à moitié transformé en celui d'un ange pleureur "classique". Ses bras, qui étaient auparavant ouverts, étaient cette fois tendus vers l'avant.

Palm se retourna et se précipita dans la crypte, suivit par Clara et Adrian. Jonas, de son coté, aidait Clarisse à se relever, avec l'aide du Docteur, sans dévier sa torche, et le Seigneur du Temps fixait toujours la créature de pierre. Cependant, la lumière commençait à vaciller. Jonas voyait bien qu'elle clignotait sur le mur.

- Attendez, elle peut pas être à court d'énergie! rageait-il en tirant la main de la veuve Sparrow.

- Oh, elle n'est pas à court d'énergie, croyez-moi! assura le Docteur en commençant à reculer.

- Attendez, l'ange se déplace si on ne le voit pas, et sans lumière, on ne le voit pas... commençait à comprendre Jonas en se retournant, alors que Clarisse époussetait sa robe, remettait son chapeau en place, et entrait dans la crypte. La lanterne non plus n'était pas à court de pétrole. Et comme c'est une lampe-tempête, elle n'a pas pu être éteinte par un courant d'air!

- Oui, l'ange l'a éteint! Alors dépêchez-vous de rentrer là-dedans!

Dès que Jonas fut totalement à l'intérieur de la crypte, le Seigneur du Temps ferma la porte violemment, et la verrouilla, ayant repris le trousseau.

Derrière lui, Adrian avait attrapé une torche de bois, que le Révérend s'était empressé d'allumer (il y avait des allumettes dans la pièce). La crypte était une salle rectangulaire pas bien grande, basse de plafond, et qui n'avait pour seul mobilier qu'un pupitre sur lequel étaient posés deux livres fermés, un assez grand, à la couverture rouge, et moyennement épais, et l'autre d'un format plus petit mais bien plus épais, à la couverture brune. À coté de ces livres, sur le pupitre, se trouvait un encrier et une plume. Le reste du décor consistait en une croix de bois derrière le pupitre, sur le mur opposé à la porte, et à deux tombeaux de pierre, vides, placés sur les cotés, dans des alcôves.

- Ah, le Livre des Messes! s'exclamait Palm en pointant du doigt le grand livre rouge.

- Vous croyez qu'on a le temps de s'en inquiéter? siffla le Docteur. L'ange va tout faire pour entrer.

- Bah, la porte est le seul moyen d'entrer. Et croyez-moi, elle est robuste!

Et comme pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, claquant sur le mur. Adrian se précipita avec sa torche vers l'ouverture, et l'ange apparut devant eux, dans le cadre de la porte, les bras tendus vers le bas, de façon à bloquer le chemin.

- Jonas, votre lampe! Passez-là moi! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Qatrosien, qui se trouvait du coté du tombeau situé à droite de la porte, jeta le cylindre de fer au Seigneur du Temps, qui l'alluma, quelques instants avant que la flamme de la torche que portait Adrian ne soit soufflée par un vent venu de nulle part.

- Adrian, commencez à rallumer votre torche! J'ai une idée, mais va falloir que je fasse vite.

- D'accord Docteur, mais pas d'idée dangereuse, hein? répondit le jeune Sparrow

- Vous rigolez... murmura l'alien alors que le garçon passait de l'autre coté de la pièce pour aller chercher des allumettes sur le tombeau de gauche. Mais attendez que j'ai fait ce que je vais faire pour la rallumer totalement!

La lampe du Docteur clignotait. L'ange commençait à l'éteindre.

- Tous, collez-vous aux tombeaux!

Personne ne discuta l'ordre du Seigneur du Temps, et chacun se colla donc le plus possible au tombeau le plus proche. Le Docteur ne chercha même pas à s'assurer que son ordre était respecté, continuant à fixer l'ange face à lui. Il compta, dans sa tête, jusqu'à trois, et il éteignit sa torche.

En moins d'une seconde, il l'avait rallumée. L'ange s'était jeté vers Clara et Clarisse, toute les deux situées à droite du Docteur, avec Jonas. Tous les trois poussèrent un cri de frayeur et s'éloignèrent du tombeau. De son coté, Adrian craqua une allumette et enflamma le torchon placé sur la torche en bois du Révérend.

- Sortez, maintenant, SORTEZ! ordonna le Docteur.

On ne se fit pas prier. Le Révérend couru le plus vite possible en passant par la porte, suivit par Clarisse, puis par Jonas, Adrian, et Clara. La lampe du Docteur recommençait à clignoter, et celui-ci se précipita dans le couloir, tout en essayant de garder un œil sur l'ange, qui avait pourtant eu le temps de se retourner et d'arriver dans le cadre de la porte de bois.

- Clara, retournez-vous pour le regarder! criait-il à la jeune fille, alors qu'Adrian était déjà loin, sur le point de monter les escaliers, sur les talons de Jonas.

La compagne se retourna immédiatement pour aider le Seigneur du Temps, courant donc à reculons, tandis que celui-ci remettait sa tête droit vers l'avant, sans pour autant oublier de pointer sa lampe vers la statue. En quelques secondes de course, il dépassa Clara, et lui lança avec un sourire complice:

- On échange!

Ainsi, le Seigneur du Temps se retourna pour faire face à la créature de pierre, tandis que Clara courait en avant, s'arrêtant un léger instant pour recevoir la torche des mains du Docteur, qu'il avait lancé de façon à ce que l'ange soit toujours éclairé. La jeune fille tourna la lampe vers la statue, et le Docteur courait à reculons et regardait cet être de pierre. Cependant, l'arrêt de Clara et la vitesse du Docteur faisait qu'il était déjà loin derrière elle. Il l'apercevait, sans la regarder, pour être sûr d'immobiliser l'ange. Mais sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, il arriva au niveau des escaliers, et comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il trébucha en arrière. Il releva sa tête au dernier moment, par instinct, pour qu'elle ne cogne pas une marche, et surtout pour pouvoir encore regarder l'assassin de pierre. Sauf qu'il était immobile, et que Clara courait en sa direction. Et devant lui se déroula une chose horrible à laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Le temps semblait se dérouler au ralenti. La jeune terrienne courait vers lui, et elle obstruait la vue de l'ange, qui ne déployait plus ses bras. En à peine deux secondes, elle avait totalement remplacée la statue dans le champ de vision du Docteur, qui poussa un cri en comprenant le danger.

- ATTENTI... »

Il ne finit pas son cri. Devant lui, le visage d'incompréhension de la jeune fille, car elle ne comprenait pas cet avertissement, disparut. Clara disparut, comme aspirée en un seul point en un instant. Et derrière elle, l'ange pointait son doigt de pierre vers l'emplacement désormais vide où se trouvait la jeune fille une seconde auparavant.


	3. Partie 3

La main du Docteur était tendue en avant, tendue vers l'ange et vers Clara, qui avait fait place au vide. Elle était partie. Disparue. Envoyée quelque part dans le passé, peut-être au même endroit, peut-être à des kilomètres d'ici... Il ne regardait même plus l'ange. Il y avait une lumière, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Sa bouche était ouverte, figée, tout comme son cri. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'horreur en comprenant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne voyait plus rien, il était perdu dans un tourbillon de pensées. Clara était partie. Clara était perdue. La fille impossible. Celle qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie... Ce compagnon de route...

Oui, elle lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. Chacun de ses visages, elle les avait vus. Il lui devait bien des choses... Le Docteur ne pratiquait pas le rituel de la dette de vie, mais ce qu'avait fait cette jeune femme pour lui avait une valeur encore plus grande... Cette dette de vie était comme naturelle, c'était quelque chose d'évident. Et il ne la remplissait pas. Non, loin de là. Il avait cherché à la défendre, à la protéger, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Une petite seconde d'inattention, une simple petite seconde d'inattention, avait réussi à tout détruire. Cet instant infime où son talon avait cogné une marche d'escalier, lorsque son équilibre, déjà fragilisé par sa course en arrière, s'était brisé. Et ensuite, l'instant précis où Clara avait caché l'Ange... Cet instant où au lieu d'agir, de se relever, de mettre sa tête sur le coté, il avait préféré crier. Qu'il était facile de crier... On pouvait toujours dire qu'on avait tenté quelque chose, que l'on avait voulu sauver la situation, que l'on avait échoué, certes, mais en faisant ce qu'il fallait. Mais tout cela n'était-il pas se voiler la face? Le Docteur commençait à culpabiliser... Les larmes ne coulaient pas encore, mais elles semblaient vouloir se glisser sous ses paupières. Tout était de sa faute. S'il s'était dirigé vers le TARDIS plutôt que vers l'église, rien de ça ne serait arrivé. Il aurait découvert ce qui se tramait réellement. Il soupçonnait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Ange Pleureur, ou de toute créature capable d'interagir et d'influencer l'énergie temporelle... Il s'était jeté dans la gueule de l'ange sans réfléchir, pour voir s'il avait raison ou tort... À moins que ce n'ait été pour affronter la menace qui pesait sur le village? En avait-il réellement connaissance à ce moment là? N'était-il pas tout simplement venu par curiosité, parce que la "coïncidence" entre les messes et les disparitions l'intriguait? Il ne le savait même plus... La dernière chose qu'il avait vue était en train d'éclipser le reste.

Il était assis dans l'escalier, il avait fermé les yeux, les paumes de ses mains pressaient son front et ses longs doigts agressaient ses cheveux. Il culpabilisait et se méprisait lui-même, dans le plus grand silence, sans rien entendre de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur...

**.**

**L'Impossible Village  
><strong>

**Partie 3  
><strong>

**.**

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main secoue son épaule.

Le Docteur rouvrit ses yeux humides et rougis par des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé. On le secouait. Jonas le secouait. Il semblait effrayé au plus haut point. Sa main était en train d'agresser l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps.

« Docteur! Docteur! Bon sang! DOCTEUR! Où est Clara? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Le Seigneur du Temps était encore assis. Il ramena ses mains jusqu'à son menton, pour essuyer ses yeux mouillés, et regarda le jeune homme avec un air désolé, sans rien répondre. Il fixait les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de son dernier compagnon. Lui non plus ne disais rien. Le silence était presque total, si on exceptait les voix des Coxtiniens plus loin dans l'escalier, et un étrange crépitement. Mais tout cela, leurs oreilles ne l'entendait pas. Un silence s'était abattu sur les deux voyageurs temporels. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. L'ébahissement du jeune homme disparut en quelques secondes... Il secouait la tête lentement, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il comprenait. Des mots tentaient de sortir de sa bouche, mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer quoique ce soit. Elle était partie. Disparue. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le regard du Seigneur du Temps était sans équivoque. Ils ne la reverraient plus. Des souvenirs resurgirent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sur sa planète natale, dans la Tour des Communications, lorsqu'un garde allait le tuer... Clara avait le choix entre protéger le Docteur ou bien révéler où celui-ci se trouvait. Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas à cette époque. Elle aurait très bien pu le laisser se faire abattre et protéger son "ami". Mais elle l'avait sauvé. "Où est le Docteur?". Le militaire posait la question et pointait son arme sur la tête du résistant. Elle l'avait sauvé. Et depuis, que n'avait-elle fait? Lorsqu'il était sorti de son cauchemar d'illusions, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se relever, à reprendre ses esprits. Le Docteur ne faisait que tripatouiller des ordinateurs... Dans le vaisseau de l'Infinium, c'était encore elle qui l'avait soigné, qui s'était assurée de faire un bandage solide et propre autour de son torse, lorsqu'il avait été blessé par l'arme de Night. Pendant les voyages autour des Jeux Olympiques, ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier... Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une complicité entre eux, il ne ressentait rien pour elle et espérait grandement que cette absence de sentiments soit réciproque. Mais ils étaient devenus amis, compagnons de voyages, complices à travers le Temps et l'Espace, ils avaient affronté ensemble des mannequins de plastique, des Sycorax et bien d'autres choses encore durant leur tournée Olympique. Et le Docteur avait laissé la jeune fille mourir. Disparaître. Jonas sentait son ventre se nouer, la nausée qui arrivait. Il fallait qu'il évacue tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, et malheureusement il avait en face de lui la cible toute désignée. Et il cria...

- Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi bon sang? Vous saviez que c'était dangereux! Vous auriez du regarder cette saloperie de statue! Vous deviez le faire! Et pourquoi vous nous avez amené ici, hein? POURQUOI?

- Jonas, s'il te plait... Je suis dé...

- Vous êtes un danger pour nous tous! Pour elle! Elle vous a sauvé la vie pleins de fois, bon sang! Je le sais très bien! Même si je n'ai toujours pas compris comment, mais ça j'en ai rien à faire! Vous deviez la sauver! Si ça avait été moi, si ça avait été Sparrow? Si ça avait été Adrian? Ils seraient morts aussi!

- Je suis désolé, Jonas... murmurait le Docteur. Je... Je...

- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE! criait le jeune homme. »

Et alors, la colère l'emporta sur la raison, et il frappa le Seigneur du Temps au visage. Et il continua, il se jeta sur lui et le frappa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que des mains qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le tirent en arrière et le plaquent sur le mur.

« Tu te calmes! Calme-toi! On se calme! Caaaalme!

Adrian retenait fermement Jonas sur la paroi de pierre, et leurs deux visages se frôlaient. La forte respiration du voyageur temporel soulevait les mèches du jeune anglais, qui lui lançait un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement calme.

- Bon, respire! Respire! Inspire, expire. Voilàààà! Et ça va te calmer.

- Je... je... Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que j'ai...

- Chut! Chuuuuut... murmurait Adrian en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Calme-toi totalement. On est déjà assez stressé en haut.

- OK... Je... suis... calme. Euh, Docteur?

- Oui? couina le Seigneur du Temps.

Il s'était relevé, et sa main couvrait son nez, qui saignait légèrement.

- Désolé pour... le nez.

- Pas grave, répliqua le Docteur en reniflant. Mais je vous revaudrais ça.

- De quoi?

- Non, je plaisante. Adrian, vous avez réussi à ouvrir la trappe?

Le jeune homme lâcha Jonas et se retourna pour faire face au Docteur, avec un air dépité et profondément déçu.

- Non... La trappe semble bloquée. Mais dîtes-moi, où est la jeune fille qui était avec vous, Docteur? Clara, c'est ça?

- Je... Attendez, l'ange... Personne ne le regarde là?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le couloir, et virent alors un spectacle étrange. La statue était restée dans la même position depuis qu'elle avait capturée Clara, mais elle était comme recouverte d'une sorte de champ de force bleuté, vif et crépitant, qui semblait vibrer sous des impulsions et pulsations...

- Qu'est-ce que... murmurait Adrian.

- On remonte vite, coupa le Docteur. On a de la chance, il est immobilisé qu'on le regarde ou non, mais pas pour longtemps, alors on se dépêche. Une fois en haut, je vous expliquerais. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Docteur remonta les escaliers, son tournevis sonique en main, et sépara la vieille Sparrow et le révérend qui se battaient presque, même en ayant entendu auparavant les cris de Jonas. Le Seigneur du Temps activa on engin en le pointant sur la trappe, et après une vingtaine de secondes, celle-ci se déverrouilla. Tout le monde se précipita à l'extérieur, remontant derrière le cœur de l'église, et le Docteur referma les panneaux de bois, pour enfin répondre aux nombreuses questions.

« Miss Sparrow! s'offusqua Palm en remarquant la tenue de la veuve. Vous portez un couvre-chef? Ici? Dans la maison du Seigneur?

- Fermez-la, vous! claqua sèchement le Docteur.

- Bien dit! approuva Clarisse. Au lieu de penser à mon chapeau, vous devriez plutôt nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Révérend!

- Mais je n'en sais rien! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, déjà, parce que j'ai failli avoir des problèmes cardiaques, moi en voyant cett... Mais... Attendez...

L'homme d'église passa son regard sur le groupe, qui s'était réuni entre deux colonnes, sur le mur de brique qui condamnait une petite chapelle. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et comprit qu'il manquait Clara:

- Mais où est donc cette chère Miss Orsan?

- Oswald. Et elle n'est plus là... murmura amèrement le Docteur en appuyant son dos et son pied gauche sur un mur et en croisant les bras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jonas, elle n'est pas morte, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Enfin... Il se peut qu'elle soit morte, maintenant.

- C...C... Comment ça? s'effarait la veuve Sparrow.

- Les anges pleureurs peuvent interagir avec le temps, et avec le Vortex, tenta d'expliquer le Seigneur du Temps. Bien sûr, ils peuvent tuer les gens, et réussissent parfaitement bien à briser les nuques pour ça. Mais la plupart du temps, ils tuent de façon bien plus... "propre".

Le Docteur se retira de son mur pour tenir debout sur ses deux jambes, et laissa ses bras retomber.

- Ils envoient leur victime dans le passé.

- Comment? s'écria Clarisse.

- Blasphème! Même dans les saintes écritures, le Seigneur ne possède ce pouvoir!

- Taisez-vous... Bons sang, taisez-vous! lâcha Jonas. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler religion!

- Bien dit... chuchota Adrian en regardant le plafond, les mains derrière le dos, le visage innocent.

- Les Anges Pleureurs envoient leur victimes dans le passé, continua le Docteur avec difficulté. Cela dégage de l'énergie temporelle, celle des jours que la victime n'a jamais vécus. Une énergie potentielle. Et les anges s'en nourrissent. Qui sait où et quand elle a été déplacée. Ils transportent aussi les gens dans l'espace...

- Oh... Ooh... hoquetait la vieille Sparrow. Je... Mon dieu c'est...

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Le Docteur la regardait avec un air désolé. La pauvre vieille femme avait dû vivre une vie bien tranquille jusque là, sans grands problèmes, sans phénomènes surnaturels apparents. Et maintenant, elle comprenait ce qui était arrivé pendant des années aux personnes disparues.

- Mais le champ bleu, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Jonas.

- De l'énergie temporelle. Beaucoup, même. Les anges ne font pas qu'absorber l'énergie potentielle, ils absorbe aussi l'énergie temporelle "pure" qui nous entoure et celle qui est en nous. Jonas, nos voyages créent de l'énergie temporelle, une énergie qui reste en nous pendant longtemps. Clara a... elle a absorbé beaucoup d'énergie temporelle durant sa vie. Lorsqu'elle a traversé ma.. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer. Il n'en reste que toute cette énergie est telle que l'Ange ne peut pas tout absorber d'un coup. Cela l'immobilise le temps qu'il ait tout assimilé. Mais cet ange là n'est pas comme les autres...

- Oui, il bouge! remarqua Adrian.

- Il n'est pas comme les autres anges qui bougent, rectifia le Docteur, agacé. Celui-ci peut changer d'apparence. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le rend unique...

- Quelle est l'autre chose?

- Venez voir, vous comprendrez, fit le Docteur en contournant le dos du cœur pour rentrer dans la nef de l'église, suivi par les quatre humains.

Une fois qu'il furent tous dans la nef, sur l'escalier de marbre du cœur, le Docteur tendit les mains vers les colonnes et les sièges, et tourna sur lui-même en se dirigeant vers un vitrail à sa droite, tandis que les autres restaient sur les marches de marbre.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que cette Église était une impossibilité architecturale?

- Vous êtes à Coxtin, répliqua Adrian. Difficile de trouver quelque chose de proportionné ici...

- Les colonnes ne peuvent pas soutenir un plafond aussi haut, j'en suis sûr... murmurait le Docteur, désormais en-dessous du vitrail. Et ne parlons pas de l'hybridisme entre une cathédrale et une église. Le bâtiment est adapté pour une ville, peut-être, mais pas pour un village de la taille de Coxtin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Docteur? Que mon église elle est pas belle? Qu'il y a eu une grande capitale chrétienne il y a des siècles de là, sur l'emplacement de Coxtin? cancanait Palm.

- Non. J'insinue que nous ne sommes pas dans une église.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est alors? continuait le Révérend. Un bateau? Comme le _Victory_? Arrêtez de blasphémer et d'insulter notre village et nos croyances! Ce qui est arrivé à votre jeune amie vous rend complètement...

- Je vous déconseille vivement d'utiliser la disparition de Clara Oswin Oswald pour me critiquer, répondit avec une froideur horrible le Docteur. Mais pour une fois, vous avez raison.

- Vous reconnaissez votre péché de blasphème? demanda avec espoir Palm.

- Non. Nous sommes dans un bateau.

Le silence s'abattit dans la grande nef. Tout le monde regardait le Docteur, et leurs visages montraient clairement qu'ils commençaient vraiment à le prendre pour un fou.

- Enfin, un bateau... Un vaisseau, plutôt, rectifia le Seigneur du Temps. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça?

- Écoutez, Docteur... Je veux bien être ouvert, tentait de répondre Adrian. J'ai confiance en vous, et je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi, mais là...

- Faudrait penser à consulter, termina Jonas en employant un vocabulaire plus moderne.

- Roh, voyons, réfléchissez un peu! Aujourd'hui, vous avez vu une statue qui bouge lorsqu'on ne la regarde pas et qui peut renvoyer les gens dans le passé, vous avez vu un cylindre de métal s'allumer sans aucune allumette, vous avez vu mon tournevis sonique, qui ne ressemble pas à un tournevis, et qui peut faire des choses que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé avant, et vous avez du mal à croire que cette église est un vaisseau?

- Vu comme ça... songeait Clarisse.

- Jonas, vous vous souvenez de la Bibliothèque de l'Oubli sur Melti IV?

- Euh... non.

- Forcément, vous avez oublié. C'est le principe. Pour votre culture personnelle, et c'est le cas de le dire, c'était quelques jours après le début des Jeux Olympiques. Mais moi, j'ai réussi à contourner les protections, et je me souviens de quelques informations, à propos des Anges Pleureurs.

- Ah? Éclairez-nous donc, Docteur... soupirait Clarisse.

- Les Anges, même s'ils sont solitaires, possèdent une organisation, ou plutôt une hiérarchie. Certains réussissent même à "vivre en groupe", et j'en ai d'ailleurs rencontré. On pense parfois que les anges possèdent des "Royaumes", ou plutôt des "Territoires" dans l'Univers. C'est extrêmement difficile à dire, mais les rares personnes qui les ont étudier et qui y ont survécu ont compris que certains anges donnaient les ordres, et que ces "anges dominateurs", entre eux, sont comme des rois en Europe.

- Ils se font la guerre? proposa Clarisse.

- Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ils "cohabitent". Mais ils semblent avoir chacun leur... "champ d'action". Ils ne dirigent pas de territoires, des pays, mais ils sont à la tête de groupes d'anges, groupes dans lesquels chaque individu a une fonction bien particulière. Ces "clans" sont rares, mais ils existent, et ensemble ils ont parfois réduit des planètes à néant en tuant toute leur population, quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment utile pour eux, si ce n'est pour se nourrir de l'énergie potentielle de leurs victimes.

- Bon, mais où est le rapport avec l'église? coupa Jonas.

- L'Ange de Coxtin, parce que c'est à peu près ça, est là pour son "chef", pour ramener de l'énergie temporelle. Peut-être qu'il n'y en a plus chez lui, peut-être que le "chef" est mourant. Il n'en reste qu'il a récolté un tas d'énergie temporelle ici, tellement qu'on en retrouve en-dehors de l'église et même du village, tellement que lui-même, qui en a beaucoup absorbé, en laisse des traces en se déplaçant.

- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour en... euh... "récolter"? demandait Adrian, qui suivait à peu près.

- Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais vos chers aînés, eux, le savent parfaitement. Votre mère, en tout cas.

Adrian se retourna lentement vers sa mère. Celle-ci le regardait avec un regard triste, et semblait déglutir. À ses cotés, le Révérend ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et posait un regard ahuri sur la vieille femme, qui, sans parler, donnait raison au Docteur.

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes très intelligent. Tout ce que vous avez dit... cela explique tout ce que nous ne comprenions pas.

- Comment ça? demanda Jonas.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? balbutiait Adrian.

- L'église a été construite il y a une cinquantaine d'années, pour vous, expliqua le Docteur. En réalité, elle est apparue d'un coup. C'est un vaisseau d'Ange Pleureur, camouflé en église, et rempli de filtres de perception. Vous avez tous cru qu'elle avait été construite. Et l'Ange, pendant plus de cinquante ans, a absorbé des tonnes d'énergie temporelle, parce qu'il avait crée une situation impossible, des dizaines et des dizaines et des dizaines de quasi-paradoxes, une instabilité et un déséquilibre dans le tissu même du temps.

- Essayez de vous expliquer, Docteur! suppliait presque Jonas, qui était lassé des longues explications.

- L'ange surveille les messes, car elles se déroulent dans ce vaisseau. Lorsqu'un des jeunes de la ville est "prêt", selon lui, il s'en occupe, et l'envoie dans le passé, récupérant donc l'énergie temporelle, mais ce n'est pas tout. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué, Jonas, qu'à Coxtin, il n'y avait que des personnes âgées et des jeunes dans la vingtaine ou moins?

- Euh, maintenant que vous le dîtes... Attendez, ne me dîtes pas que... L'ange transfère les jeunes dans le passé, à Coxtin, pour qu'ils vieillissent et deviennent les personnes âgées d'aujourd'hui... Non... C'est pas possible!

- Oh que si, mais vous oubliez quelque chose. Tout le monde a des parents, tout le monde est né de quelqu'un d'autre, et ici, les jeunes sont les enfants des personnes âgées, qui, pour une raison inconnue, ont fait leurs enfant assez tard, dans la trentaine ou quarantaine. Ces parents sont nés au siècle précédent, et n'ont jamais été attaqué par un ange. Pourtant, presque tout le monde a des enfants, ici...

- Bravo, Docteur. Vous avez tout compris. coupa Clarisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? demandait désespérément Jonas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- La première génération, ceux qui n'ont pas été attaqué... continua Clarisse. Leurs enfants l'ont été. Ils ont rejoints leur parents dans le passé, lorsqu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Ils ont vieilli, et se sont mariés, ont eu des enfants. Et ces enfants, devenu adulte, dans la vingtaine, ont été attaqués par l'ange eux aussi...

Le Révérend, qui était resté à coté de Clarisse sans trop réagir, eut un regard horrifié pour la vieille femme, tandis qu'Adrian et Jonas étaient bouche bée.

- Six générations se côtoient à Coxtin, messieurs. La première née avant l'arrivée de l'Ange, les quatre autres, victimes de celui-ci, et la sixième, qui n'a pas été envoyée dans le passé, confessa la vieille femme.

- Certains ont le même âge que leur arrière-petit-fils dans ce village, enchaîna le Docteur. Cinq générations vivant en même temps, et une sixième qui ne se doute de rien. Chaque seconde de la vie de ce village est une impossibilité paradoxale, le méli-mélo spatio-temporel poussé à l'extrême. Et ça, ça fait beaucoup d'énergie temporelle, et ça explique les problèmes sur les arbres et les feuilles dans la forêt. Un transfert temporel en pleine nature a du libérer un peu de l'immense énergie de l'ange, qui a déréglé les lignes temporelles des végétaux du coin. Mais pour revenir aux humains, les jeunes sont renvoyés à Coxtin parce que l'Ange doit garder ceux qui le nourrissent dans le même secteur, tant pour permettre aux paradoxes de continuer, à l'énergie de se concentrer, que pour empêcher un seul membre d'une seule génération de s'enfuir et peut-être d'ébruiter la nouvelle. Coxtin est un village fermé, malgré les apparences.

- Et vous le saviez? hoquetait Adrian.

- Moi? Je l'ai deviné, avoua le Docteur. Mais eux, ils le savaient, vraisemblablement.

- Je ne savais rien de tout cela, Docteur! se défendit Palm. Du moins, je ne savais pas que cela atteignait autant de proportions. Quand je vous traitais de blasphémateur, c'était pour vous éloigner de la vérité. Je tiens à ce que l'Ange ne se venge pas!

- Mais vous aviez peur, non? En voyant la statue apparaître.

- Nous n'avions jamais vu l'ange ainsi, avant!

- Nous ne nous disions que peu de choses, révéla Clarisse. Le silence régnait autour de cette histoire. Nous savions, mais c'était tout. Le Révérend était au courant, mais à peine. Lui il est arrivé à Coxtin après le premier curé de la nouvelle église, et il n'est pas du village. Et il n'a pas d'enfants. Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi leurs enfants ou petits-enfants leur revenait de l'avenir et semblaient même plus vieux qu'eux, pourquoi parfois ils se rencontraient eux-même, en bien plus jeune, sans rien pouvoir révéler. Nous avions conscience qu'il fallait laisser les choses se faire. Personne en-dehors n'est au courant, et c'est bien heureux... Nous avions changé nos noms, tous... Impossible de comprendre, en théorie.

Elle était au bord des larmes, et avait lâché sa cane. Son fils ne bougeait même pas pour l'aider ou la réconforter. Il était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout son village était un mensonge, un paradoxe, une anomalie et une impossibilité du rationnel et de la réalité. Enfin, il baissa la tête, en soupirant, accusant le coup.

- Et toi, mère? Je t'ai déjà rencontrée? Est-ce que je t'aurais fait la cour, à une époque?

Clarisse releva les yeux qu'elle avait baissé. Elle avait honte d'avoir menti au Docteur. Mais elle le devait, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait qu'à moitié révélée.

- Oui, tu m'a rencontrée... murmura-t-elle de sa voix usée. Une seule fois.

- Qui était-tu? Qui es-tu, même?

- Sherlock Holmes.

Le Docteur avait répondu. Sa voix était caverneuse, remplie d'amertume et d'émotion. Jonas se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'Adrian continuait de regarder sa mère, dont les larmes coulaient encore plus, toujours en silence, en comprenant que le Docteur avait compris.

- Dans les bois... continuait le Docteur. Vous... Vous aviez dit que les policiers n'étaient pas des Sherlock Holmes.

- En effet, hoqueta la vieille femme en tentant de reprendre de la contenance.

- Mais c'est impossible... murmurait-il, presque en riant, pour se rassurer.

- Pourquoi? interrogea Jonas. D'après ce que je sais sur ces nouvelles, c'était très populaire dans ce pays, non?

- Oui, en effet. Mais... les nouvelles... elles ne sortiront que dans des dizaines d'années.

- Oh... Oh!

- Vous ne pouvez pas venir de cette époque, ni de celle où Conan Doyle publiait ces livres, vu que l'ange n'est sûrement pas allé jusqu'ici. Clarisse, vous êtes... impossible.

- Comment ça? s'inquiétait Palm.

- Clarisse... Clarisse! criait le Docteur, enragé.

- Quoi, Clarisse? criait encore plus fort Adrian, lui aussi totalement sur les nerfs car déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait appris.

- Clarisse... murmurait le Docteur, qui commençait à pleurer.

Jonas regardait la vieille femme. Elle aussi pleurait, en silence, sans sangloter, sans crier. Elle vit qu'il le regardait, et alors elle le fixa dans les yeux. Son regard transperça la jeune homme. D'instinct, en entendant le Docteur, et en voyant ce regard brun de la vieille femme, la vérité prit place dans son esprit, et sa voix répondit alors comme un écho à celle du Docteur et à la question que tous se posaient.

- Clara... »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur regardait le sol, et ses larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et retombaient sur la pierre qui recouvrait le sol du vaisseau. Devant lui, sur l'escalier, Clara dominait tout le monde. Son fils était au pied des marches de marbre, et Jonas reculait vers le Seigneur du Temps, tandis que le Révérend, totalement abasourdi, s'était assis sur un des sièges du premier rang, essuyant son front couvert de sueurs de sa main déjà suante.

« Je savais parler anglais, heureusement... Jonas aurait été perdu, lui, sans la traduction du TARDIS. Je suis arrivé quelques semaines après la fin de la... "construction de l'église". L'intégration a été facile: il y avait beaucoup de jeunes... racontait Clara. Certains savaient ce qui c'était passé, et ne me reconnaissaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Les gens de la première génération, eux, n'avaient pas vu l'avenir. Ils m'ont... m'ont accueilli. Un d'entre eux, en particulier. Un certain William Sparrow.

- Votre... enfin... ton... ton mari? tenta Jonas.

- Oui. Il était fou amoureux de moi... continuait-elle en se souvenant avec émotion de ces années-là. Ce n'était pas réciproque, mais il fallait bien que je me trouve un homme. Au début du XIXème siècle, c'était mieux. Je me suis marié avec lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Du moins, pas par amour. Mais j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Lorsqu'il est mort il y a quelques années... J'étais détruite. Il ne me restait plus que mon Adrian. Et l'espoir de vous voir, Docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps ne répondait pas.

Il s'écroula par terre, et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Il avait perdu toute sa froideur, tout son sang froid, quoiqu'il pleurait en silence, même s'il reniflait... Tout était terminé. C'était fini. Les maigres espoirs qui, un temps, avaient habité son esprit, étaient partis. Jusque là, ils s'était enfui dans les explications, les devinettes et les démonstrations pour ne plus penser à la disparition de Clara. Peut-être se disait-il que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il aurait pu aller la chercher avec le TARDIS. Qu'il aurait pu la sauver. Que ses voyages auraient pu continuer. Mais il fallait désormais voir la vérité en face, et il se cachait cette vérité. Il ignorait ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais la vérité s'amusait à la narguer dans son esprit. Il y avait un ange pleureur qui avait absorbé des tonnes d'énergie temporelle en liberté, au commande d'un vaisseau spatial rempli de cette énergie, il y avait un village ou chaque parole, chaque acte, risque de créer un paradoxe capable de détruire l'Univers, et il y avait une femme qui avait crée une boucle temporelle en les amenant ici et en amenant la version jeune d'elle-même à devenir sa version âgée. Il y avait un méli-mélo spatio-temporel impossible à démêler, il y avait cette réalité qui l'attendait derrière ses mains, qui couvraient son visage humidifié par ses larmes. Et il ne voulait pas affronter cette réalité, pas alors qu'il avait perdu à jamais Clara. Sa Clara, pas celle qui avait vieilli et vécu loin des voyages, en sédentaire dans le Suffolk. Pas avec un Jonas qui ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne voulait pas affronter cette réalité. Et tout devint silencieux.

Il n'y avait plus aucun son... Autour de lui, le silence religieux s'était imposé. Le Docteur sentait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'Église. Une autre dure réalité devait elle s'imposer à lui? Il ne chercha même pas à le savoir, et resta muré derrière ses mains, dans son mutisme et ses larmes désormais sèches.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le tire de son état.

Une respiration presque divine... Un bruit d'espoir.

Un bruit qui ne venait pas de ce temps. Un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il enleva ses mains, et regarda. L'église était vide, mis à part Jonas qui semblait reprendre ses esprits, allongé sur le sol, et Palm endormit sur une chaise du premier rang. Et la cabine bleue qui se matérialisait dans le cœur, bien sûr. Adrian et Clara avaient disparu.

Le Docteur réveilla totalement son compagnon, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas plus la situation que lui, essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers son TARDIS. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Personne n'avait pu l'amener ici, personne n'avait pu le contrôler. Ce n'était pas possible. Lentement et avec précautions, le Docteur s'approcha de la porte, et glissa sa clef dans la serrure. Il poussa le battant de bois, et rentra dans la Salle de Commandes.

Le décor Olympique était parti. Le rotor était redevenu bleu depuis un bon bout de temps, et la sobriété et l'austérité du lieu avaient repris leurs droits. Mais cela ne surprenait pas le Docteur, il connaissait son TARDIS. Ce qui le surprenait, et ce qui surprenait encore plus Jonas, qui venait d'entrer, c'était qu'autour de la Console, il y avait trois personnes. La première était Clarisse. La deuxième était Clara. La troisième, qui semblait avoir pris les commandes de la machine... était Adrian.


	4. Partie 4

« De quoi?

Ce n'était pas Jonas qui avait lancé ces mots. C'était le Docteur.

Dans la Salle de Commandes, l'atmosphère était lourde et silencieuse. Adrian actionnait quelques interrupteurs, sans se tromper dans ses réglages, sous l'œil ahuri du Seigneur du Temps.

Jonas se précipita vers Clara mais ne la toucha pas, ne l'enlaça pas. Il s'était arrêté juste devant, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une illusion ou un hologramme. Et la jeune fille lui semblait tout à fait réelle.

- Clara... C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? balbutiait-il.

- Oui, c'est moi... répondit la jeune fille en murmurant.

- Mais c'est... C'est impossible...

- Paradoxal est plus approprié, coupa le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps contourna la Console, frôlant Clarisse mais ne la regardant même pas, pour venir se planter devant Adrian.

- Je suppose que vous voulez reprendre le volant... suggéra celui-ci.

- Je voudrais surtout que vous enleviez vos sales pattes de mon TARDIS.

- Mes sales pattes? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désagréable avec moi, alors que je viens de...

- Créer un paradoxe! interrompit le Docteur. Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, comment vous avez pu sortir de l'église, comment vous avez pu retrouver, ouvrir et piloter mon TARDIS, mais ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que vous m'avez menti depuis le début, et que vous venez de provoquer un paradoxe temporel énorme!

Le jeune anglais, s'il l'était vraiment, soupira en entendant le Seigneur du Temps parler. Il décida cependant de reculer, pour laisser la console entre les mains du propriétaire, mais tenta d'expliquer au Docteur ce qu'il avait réellement fait.

- Les paradoxes peuvent être contenus, Docteur, vous le savez très bien.

- Oui, et vous, vous n'êtes pas sensé le savoir! Comment avez-vous pu le contenir, d'ailleurs?

- Le TARDIS y est pour beaucoup. Ainsi que Clara.

- Moi?

La jeune fille, qui était restée silencieuse, se retourna d'un coup en entendant Adrian, faisant ainsi flotter ses cheveux en l'air en bougeant.

- Oui, vous. Vous êtes un paradoxe contenu, depuis bien longtemps. Vous n'auriez pas pu rencontrer le Docteur si vous ne l'aviez pas sauvé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans son passé, mais dans votre avenir. Vous l'avez sauvé parce que vous l'avez rencontré, mais vous l'avez rencontré parce que vous l'avez sauvé.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça? s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je le sais, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, pas maintenant! répondit Adrian. Vous contenez votre propre paradoxe, Clara. Vous pouvez en contenir d'autres, vous deux, avec l'aide du TARDIS.

En disant cela, il regardait les deux Clara, la jeune et l'âgée. Le Docteur, quand à lui, même s'il écoutait et parlait, vérifiait toutes les manipulations que le jeune homme avait effectué sur sa machine.

- Si vous ne restez pas ensemble trop longtemps, il n'y aura aucun problème, continuait-il.

- Pour l'instant il y a un autre problème... murmurait le Docteur en regardant un des écrans de la console.

- Lequel?

- L'ange a absorbé toute l'énergie on dirait. Il reprend le contrôle total de l'église. Et on peut raisonnablement penser que maintenant, il est rassasié. Ce qui signifie...

- … qu'il va décoller, acheva Adrian. »

**.**

**L'Impossible Village  
><strong>

**Partie 4  
><strong>

**.**

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, et le Docteur en sortit, droit, imposant, le regard de l'homme qui veut arriver à ses fins emplissant ses yeux. D'un pas rapide, il descendit les quelques marches du cœur, se retourna pour s'assurer que les quatre autres personnes soient bien sorties, puis claqua des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de fermer violemment les deux portes de la cabine bleue.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous la jouer comme ça, vous savez... remarqua Adrian.

- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon vaisseau.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le TARDIS sera d'accord avec le possessif employé, Docteur... lança Clara. Je parle en connaissance de cause, en plus.

- Peu importe... Il faut trouver l'ange maintenant, soupira Jonas.

- Rien de bien compliqué, expliqua le Docteur. Il est bourré d'énergie temporelle: mon tournevis sonique peut détecter sa trace.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Adrian. Le vaisseau-église est rempli d'énergie temporelle, à une saturation bien trop grande pour qu'on puisse suivre la trace de l'ange. Mieux vaut explorer l'endroit en se séparant pour le trouver plus facilement.

- Cela reviendrait à se retrouver seul face à un ange pleureur, beaucoup trop dangereux!

- Sauf que si l'ange est occupé à faire décoller une église au beau milieu d'un village anglais du XIXème siècle, il ne va pas s'occuper de nous, et...

- Hum! Hum! toussota Clarisse pour les faire taire. Peut-être pourriez-vous arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des enfants et essayer de réfléchir quelques instants.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la vieille femme. Elle avait repris de la contenance, et son comportement sarcastique avait pris le dessus sur la grande tristesse de sa situation. Elle n'était pas censée exister, et pourtant toutes les longues années qu'elle avait vécues, toutes les rencontres qu'elle avait faîtes, toute cette vie qui lui avait forgé une personnalité différente de jour en jour, tout cela semblait bien réel. Elle en avait oublié, en presque 50 ans, la tortueuse et absurde réalité du méli-mélo spatio-temporel.

- Réfléchir, réfléchir! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vous savez! s'emportait le Docteur.

- Mais attendez, vous avez lu des choses sur les vaisseaux-églises des Anges, donc vous devez savoir où se trouve la "passerelle de commandes", remarqua Adrian.

- C'était à la Bibliothèque de l'Oubli, difficile de se souvenir de tout. Réussir à me souvenir des informations sur l'organisation des Anges Pleureurs est déjà assez incroyable en soi, alors...

- Taisez-vous et réfléchissez! coupa Clarisse.

Le Docteur se plongea donc dans ses pensées, cherchant à se remémorer les étagères et rayons de la Bibliothèque de l'Oubli. Le livre qu'il avait trouvé était sous forme papier, un grand livre gris, il s'en souvenait. Les feuilles, le contact du papier ancien, qui tombait presque en poussière. Les lettres, écrites à la mains. Un homme courageux que celui qui avait écrit ces lignes... Un homme qui avait réussit à étudier les Anges Pleureurs, à les comprendre, et à y survivre.

Le livre parlait des vaisseaux-églises, mais avec peu de précisions. Cependant, il y avait quelques informations sur les principaux systèmes, comme les réacteurs camouflés, l'antenne-clocher capable de transmettre quasiment partout dans l'univers pour communiquer, mais surtout capable de lancer un grand nombre de filtres de perception à proximité du bâtiment, pour que l'activité des Anges Pleureurs et les quasi-paradoxes qu'ils créent ne soient pas remarqué. L'antenne qui d'ailleurs se trouvait au-dessus de...

- La passerelle! Oui, je m'en souviens! s'écriait le Docteur en rouvrant les yeux. La passerelle est dans le clocher!

- Alors allons-y! lança Adrian en courant vers la porte de l'église, qui se trouvait à proximité des escaliers menant au clocher.

Tout le monde le suivit, tentant de suivre son rythme rapide. Les voyageurs temporels y arrivaient, habitués à courir, mais la pauvre Clarisse, septuagénaire de son état, avait du mal à suivre. On l'attendit devant les escaliers de bois qui menaient en haut de la tour, et le Docteur ouvrit la marche en montant doucement les marches de bois, qui grinçaient et craquaient sous le poids de ces cinq personnes.

- Attendez... commençait Clara. J'ai raté quelques petites choses, là. Je sais qu'on a crée un paradoxe en me sauvant, mais...

- Te sauver la vie? s'exclama Clarisse. Je te demande pardon? Non mais regarde-moi un peu! Ne suis-je pas aussi vivante que toi? Certes, la vie que j'ai vécue n'était pas celle que nous aurions dû vivre, toutes les deux... Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire que moi, Clarisse Sparrow, de mon vrai nom Clara Oswin Oswald, je suis une sous-toi, une toi à qui l'on n'a pas sauvé la vie, une Clara Oswald qui a tout perdu, une Clara qui ne devrait pas exister, qui est une erreur, un paradoxe! J'existe tout autant que toi, tu m'entends! Tout ce que tu as vécu avant d'arriver à Coxtin, je l'ai aussi vécu!

En entendant cela, Adrian, qui se trouvait entre Clara et le Docteur, se retourna, pour monter en arrière, et parla à ce que l'on pouvait considérrt comme ses deux mères adoptives.

- S'il vous plaît, ne vous criez pas dessus à cause de ça, vous deux. Lorsque j'ai décidé de créer le paradoxe, pour vous ramener, et pas vous sauver, Clara, je l'ai fait en pensant que vous pourriez survivre ensemble quelques minutes ou heures. Mais vous êtes toutes les deux les vrais Clara Oswin Oswald, vous entendez? Vous n'avez pas vécu la même vie, vous avez toutes les deux un caractère différent, parce que Clarisse n'a pas du tout vécu dans la même situation que vous, Clara, et parce qu'elle a une cinquantaine d'années de plus que vous, mais vous restez Clara.

- Vous savez, remarqua le Docteur, j'ai déjà vécu un cas comme ça. C'est très, très difficile. Heureusement que cette chère Clarisse n'a pas un caractère aussi trempé qu'Am...

Le Docteur s'était coupé au milieu de sa phrase, non pas comme s'il avait oublié la suite du prénom de la Fille qui avait Attendu, mais plutôt parce que les souvenirs auxquels il faisait appel étaient loin d'être les plus beaux. La résolution de ce problème de méli-mélo spatio-temporel, sur Apalapulcia, avait été assez... radicale. Il en était peu fier, mais cela avait été la seule chose à faire. Peut-être avait-il eu peur de voyager avec la version plus âgée de sa compagne... Lui-même avait du mal à s'en souvenir. La Régénération avait détruit son ancienne personnalité, et il posait un regard nouveau et différent sur sa vie. Comme à chaque fois.

- Docteur... Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta Jonas, qui fermait la marche.

- Je... euh... Oui! Oui, parfaitement. Bon, continuons de monter.

- Attendez, vous tous! coupa Clara. Cette église est un vaisseau? J'ai manqué un épisode, là, non?

- Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête... Oui, vous avez manqué un épisode, Clara, lâcha le Docteur en montant les escaliers.

- Et oui, c'est un vaisseau spatial, utilisé par les Anges Pleureurs et camouflé en église, expliqua Adrian. C'est ce qui explique que l'ange ait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la crypte sans l'enfoncer, et qu'il ait pu verrouiller la trappe sans problème non plus. Et pour que personne ne se pose de questions, l'église projette des champs de perceptions un peu partout.

- Palm baignait dans ces champs depuis des décennies, remarqua le Seigneur du Temps. Voilà qui peut expliquer son comportement alcoolique et loin de ce que l'on attend d'un homme d'église. À terme, le cerveau peut être gravement endommagé.

- Oui, c'est vrai... murmurait Clara en se remémorant ces événements si proches pour elle. Mais attendez, vous, Adrian, comment vous savez tout ça?

- Clara, s'il vous plaît! bredouilla le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que nous avons dit, dans le TARDIS?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, dans le TARDIS? répéta le Docteur en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour faire face à Adrian, qui fit de même pour regarder le Seigneur du Temps.

Le jeune homme, dont on ne savait finalement rien, baissa légèrement les yeux, puis replongea son regard dans celui du Seigneur du Temps, intransigeant et froid.

- De ne pas soulever la question. De ne rien me demander, d'accepter la situation.

- Je déteste accepter les situations de ce genre. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire, si je peux me fier à vous, et ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez sauvée... Enfin, que vous l'avez ramenée, sans démolir la moitié de l'univers par un paradoxe énorme, que vous avez toute ma confiance.

- Mais vous allez accepter la situation, répliqua Adrian avec une voix lasse. Je le sais. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement.

- Oh que si je peux faire autrement! Je pourrais m'arrêter là, et c'est ce que je fais, d'ailleurs. Je pourrais vous poser toutes les questions auxquelles j'ai besoin que vous répondiez, si j'en avais envie.

- Mais vous n'en avez pas envie. Parce que ce que vous voulez faire, c'est vous venger de l'Ange Pleureur, l'empêcher de faire décoller cette église, qui tremble déjà sous nos pieds, parce que si vous vouliez vos réponses, vous perdriez un temps fou. Et il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, là...

Le jeune homme soutenait le regard du Docteur, qui faiblissait sous les arguments difficilement parables qu'il lui opposait. Oui, c'était vrai, il voulait se venger. Parce que l'ange avait réussi à le déstabiliser complètement, lui qui pensait être l'une de ses incarnations les plus endurantes psychologiquement. Il souhaitait presque plus venger son orgueil que venger Clara, qui, de toute manière, était revenue.

- Vous avez raison... avoua le Docteur. Mais ne croyez-pas vous en tirer comme ça, Adrian. Je sais que vous avez réussi à neutraliser Jonas et le Révérend. Et vu que Palm dort encore, alors que Jonas, lui, s'est réveillé lorsque le TARDIS est arrivé, je comprends que vous les avez hypnotisé, et que vous avez fait en sorte que Jonas se réveille en entendant le bruit. Donc vous allez devoir réveiller le Révérend. Mais surtout, ne croyez pas pouvoir fuir. Je vous en empêcherai, Adrian, ou quel que soit votre vrai nom, et ce, par tout les moyens. Tous. Vous me devez des explications.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, Docteur. Pour l'instant, on a une statue à arrêter. »

Le petit groupe continua de monter les escaliers, qui ne grinçaient plus. Les marches, désormais métalliques, étaient collées au mur, épousant ainsi la forme carrée de la tour. Le clocher était "séparé" du reste de l'église par le plafond de pierre de la nef, qui faisait office de sol pour une grande zone qui, vide, aurait mesuré une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, voir plus. Sauf que cet étage n'était pas vide. Du sol au plafond, et dans les murs, passant au-dessus et en-dessous de l'escalier, des dizaines, des centaines de câbles, de toutes tailles, allant des fibres optiques à ce qui ressemblait plus à de gros tuyaux très flexibles. Tous sortaient de l'épais plafond métallique qui plongeait l'endroit dans une quasi-obscurité, troublée par les rayons de jours qui traversaient les volets de fer menant à l'extérieur, que l'on voyait sur les clochers.

Alors que le groupe atteignait une trappe métallique électronique, les vibrations dans le sol se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Au-dehors, les rares personnes qui se promenaient sur la Place de Coxtin ne regardaient plus la grande église, qui commençait à sortir du sol, doucement, en lançant un grognement auquel personne ne semblait vouloir prêter attention, tant les filtres de perceptions étaient efficaces.

Le Docteur eut besoin de quelques secondes pour déverrouiller la trappe métallique, mais une fois cela fait, il s'engouffra dans la passerelle de commande en montant les dernières marches.

La pièce était étrangement lumineuse. Le vaisseau n'étant contrôlé que par un seul ange pleureur, il ne devait pas craindre la vision de congénères. L'un des quatre murs de la pièce carrée portait le grand cercle qui accueillait l'horloge de l'église, qui semblait faire office de vitre teintée, l'intérieur étant invisible depuis Coxtin, ce qui n'était pas réciproque. La haute-technologie du vaisseau permettait aux lourdes aiguilles de tourner sans engrenages. Le gros de la pièce était utilisé par des câbles qui se traînaient au sol. L'ange ne les regardait pas, faisant face à la vue imprenable sur le village, et entouré d'une aura indescriptible, ce genre de déformation que laissent les flammes et la forte chaleur dans l'air. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'appareils informatiques sur les murs et dans la pièce.

« Il est en transe ou quoi? plaisanta Clarisse en remontant sa robe pour éviter de l'empêtrer dans les câbles.

- Euh... oui, avoua le Docteur. Les anges dirigent leurs vaisseaux par la pensée, qu'ils soient sous forme de pierre ou sous leur forme réelle. Mais faîtes attention: celui-ci est bourré d'énergie temporelle. C'est pour ça qu'il réussissait à changer de forme, à se transformer en Sainte Anne-Line, qui, d'ailleurs, est une sainte catholique, alors que cette église est sensée être anglicane, autre erreur du...

- Attention! coupa Clara.

L'ange s'était retourné. Il les fixait tous, et tous le fixaient. Une nouvelle aura, bleue cette fois, commençait à l'entourer.

- Il va utiliser les énormes ressources d'énergies temporelle qu'il possède pour déjouer le Quantum! s'exclama le Docteur.

- De quoi?

- Il va pouvoir bouger, même en étant vu.

- Bon, au moins, on aura le privilège d'être les premiers à voir un ange sous sa vraie forme... soupira Adrian.

- Et les derniers! nota Clarisse avec une voix angoissée.

- Pourquoi le vaisseau continue de vibrer? demanda Clara.

- Pilote automat...

Le Docteur se coupa en voyant l'aura bleutée de l'ange devenir de plus en plus vive, et cacher de plus en plus son corps.

- Bon sang, même s'il pourra ignorer le verrou quantique, il ne veut pas qu'on voit à quoi il ressemble. Comme s'il s'abritait autour d'un mur d'énergie temporelle, dont il se nourrit.

- Pourquoi il veut se cacher? Par pudeur? s'affola Clarisse, totalement désemparée.

- On va peut-être pas lui poser la ques... commença Jonas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. L'ange, surnourri et caché par son bouclier lumineux, venait de foncer à toute vitesse, ne laissant apparaître qu'une traînée bleue, et faucha Adrian, le plaquant sur le mur opposé dans son élan. Tout ce qu'on voyait, c'était une sorte de cocon bleuté qui cachait à la fois le corps de la créature et celui du jeune homme, un cocon d'où sortaient des cris de douleurs et des crépitements continus. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne faisait rien. La lumière bleue, pourtant, faiblissait de plus en plus vite, sous les yeux ahuris du Docteur, qui comprenait ce qui se passait. L'énergie temporelle diminuait grandement. Et alors, après quelques secondes, le cocon disparut totalement, laissant place à l'Ange de pierre, verrouillé à nouveau, et entre ses bras tendus vers l'avant se trouvait le garçon, qui s'accrochait dur comme fer aux manches de la statue, en train de souffler, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il se laissa tomber par terre, s'affalant sur le sol pour reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits.

- Continuez à regarder l'ange! ordonna le Docteur. Et ne touchez pas Adrian.

Personne ne chercha à discuter ses ordres. Le Seigneur du Temps ressortit son tournevis, et analysa, de loin, Adrian.

- Vous... Vous avez absorbé toute l'énergie? balbutiait-il, incrédule.

- Impressionné? lâcha le jeune homme en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Vous auriez du mourir... ou vieillir grandement, voire rajeunir. Mais vous n'auriez même pas du pouvoir absorber l'énergie!

- On avait dit que les questions étaient pour plus tard.

- Adrian... murmura Clarisse avec horreur.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'être dans la meilleure des forme, conséquence de son absorption massive d'énergie. Mais la vieille dame semblait horrifiée pour une raison différente. Elle regardait son fils adoptif avec des yeux d'incompréhension et d'affolement, et ses lèvres murmuraient des "Pourquoi?" inaudibles, comme si elle venait tout d'un coup de comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda le Seigneur du Temps avec inquiétude.

- Docteur... Un paradoxe produit beaucoup d'énergie n'est-ce pas?

- Euh... Oui, beaucoup d'énergie temporelle, une énergie très dangereuse lorsqu'elle sort d'un paradoxe, mais où est le rapport avec...

- Il n'y en a aucun. Du moins, si, d'une certaine façon. Est-ce qu'un paradoxe peut tuer l'ange?

- Clarisse... Non... murmurait Adrian, brisé.

- Clarisse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adrian, quoique j'ai mon idée sur la question, mais vous ne devez pas...

- Répondez à la question!

- Oui... confessa le Docteur. Oui, un paradoxe détruira l'Ange, s'il est assez puissant.

- J'en étais sûre... C'est comme l'eau: on en a besoin pour vivre, mais on peut se noyer.

- Exactement.

- Maintenant, que ce passera-t-il si je touche Clara?

- NON! cria Adrian.

Il tendait ses mains vers Clarisse, comme pour l'implorer, mais ses jambes se dérobaient presque, tant il avait été affaibli par le choc de l'absorption.

- Docteur, lorsqu'il a récupéré Clara... lorsqu'il m'a récupérée plus jeune, Adrian a dit que nous ne devions surtout pas nous toucher. Pourquoi donc? demandait la vieille femme avec un air piteux.

- Votre paradoxe est contenu, mais il est puissant. L'équilibre qui vous tient en vie toutes les deux est instable, surtout lorsque vous êtes au même endroit et au même moment. Si vous veniez à vous toucher, cet équilibre se brisera... révéla le Seigneur du Temps. Vous commencerez à vous effacer, Clarisse. Et si vous touchez l'ange, le paradoxe le tue...

- Ne lui expliquez pas, bon sang! Vous êtes inconscient? protestait Adrian.

- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Clara? interrogea le Docteur.

La vieille femme regarda son fils avec un regard triste et nostalgique, puis l'ange, Jonas, qui regardait la statue pour l'empêcher de bouger, et enfin, sur Clara. Sur la jeune "elle". Puis elle regarda le Docteur.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie. Ces cinquante longues années, j'ai du les accepter. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai aimé ma vie, Docteur. Une vie ordinaire, loin des problèmes, dans cette famille qu'est Coxtin. J'ai vécu avec un homme merveilleux et amoureux, pour qui j'éprouvais une affection particulière, qui n'était ni de l'amitié, ni un réel amour. J'ai vécu... J'ai cru vivre avec un fils fantastique. Je sais maintenant que c'était faux. Vous vouliez savoir ce que j'ai compris il y a quelques instants, Docteur? J'ai compris que je n'ai jamais vécu une vingtaine d'année avec ce garçon, qu'il n'y a jamais eu de bébé sur la plage. Que ce n'était qu'un autre filtre de perception, parmi tant d'autres, du moins je pense. Utilisé pour d'autres raisons, sûrement. Mais cette vie est terminée.

- Non... murmuraient Clara et Adrian.

- C'est grâce à ma présence que nous avons pu ramener Clara, Docteur. Mais maintenant, je ne devrais pas exister. Oh, j'existe, et j'en suis fière. Mais cette existence, si elle a eu un sens pendant de longues années, elle n'en a plus, désormais. Mon William est mort, mon Adrian n'a jamais été mon fils. Moi-même, je n'aurais pas du vivre cette vie. Toutes les belles aventures ont une fin, non?

- Clarisse, vous pouvez continuer à vivre sans...

- Non. Je ne vivais plus que pour mon fils. Du moins je le pensais. Je ne vivais plus que pour vous revoir, vous trois. Jonas, le Docteur, et moi. Jonas qui, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu et enduré dans sa vie, sous la Résistance, ou avec nous, reste droit, et ne cligne pas des yeux. Vous, Docteur, qui êtes merveilleux, malgré que vous soyez parfois froid et distant. Et moi... Cette moi qui avait disparu, remplacée par une personnalité qui s'était forgée année après année. J'avais oublié tout ça, et maintenant... Je suis sûre que si tout était à recommencer, je ne changerai rien. Que je voudrais avoir la vie que j'ai vécue, à Coxtin. Mais c'est le choix de Clarisse Sparrow. Celui, finalement, de ne pas avoir le choix. Clara, tu as le choix de ta vie, toi. Tu peux voyager avec le Docteur, voir le temps et l'espace, voir des étoiles vivantes avaler des souvenirs, des sous-marins se perdre dans les banquises, des planètes brûler ou revivre, des centaines d'aliens réunis en un seule lieu, une boîte bleue plus grande à l'intérieur... Tu peux faire tout cela, si tu le souhaites. Moi je ne le souhaite plus. Mais je ne souhaite plus continuer ma vie non plus, parce que j'y ait tout perdu, même ce que, finalement, je n'ai jamais eu.

- Clarisse... S'il vous plait... S'il te plait... sanglotait presque Adrian.

- Tout ce qu'il me plait, Adrian, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Clara vive la vie qu'elle veut. Que je puisse vivre la vie que je souhaite, justement. Parce que je n'ai pas pu le faire. J'ai eu la chance de bien aimer celle que l'on ma offerte, mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien pour moi. Clara, écoute-moi, maintenant. Chaque aventure, chaque étape de tes voyages avec le Docteur... Toutes peuvent y mettre fin. Toutes peuvent changer ta vie du tout au tout. Et tant en cinquante années, que pendant les quelques heures passées avec vous, j'en ai enfin pris conscience, et j'ai pris conscience que jamais je ne me posais la question de rester ou non, jamais je ne me disais qu'à chaque voyage, j'avais le choix de rester, de continuer, de tout arrêter, de rentrer... Et maintenant, toi aussi tu en as conscience. Alors lorsque tout sera terminé, tu pourras choisir.

Une larme perlait sur la joue de la jeune Clara. Elle allait se sacrifier pour se sauver la vie. Une vie à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Et face au regard indescriptible de Clarisse, elle abandonna tout espoir de raisonner la vieille femme. Parce qu'elle avait raison: elle avait 70 ans, elle avait perdu son mari, elle avait vécu dans une horrible illusion, et son existence était désormais impossible. Si elle se sacrifiait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, tant pour elle que pour les voyageurs temporels.

Et alors, en ayant totalement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit sa main. Son bras se releva, et ses doigts, à moitié resserrés en un poing, lançaient un indescriptible appel vers la vieille femme. Clarisse soupira, et prit doucement la main de sa jeunesse entre les siennes. Sa peau usée caressa quelques secondes la peau lisse et pleine de vie de Clara. Puis tout commença.

La main de la veuve s'illumina doucement d'une lumière blanche, et la réalité elle-même semblait se déformer autour de ses doigts, à la vision en tout cas. De légers crépitements accompagnaient les minuscules étincelles qui éclataient avec calme autour de la peau de Clarisse. Ses deux mains étaient atteintes, et le paradoxe commençait à l'effacer, lentement. Après avoir admiré ses bras qui commençaient eux aussi à s'illuminer, la vieille femme se retourna pour faire face à l'Ange.

- Ce sera douloureux, Docteur?

- Pour vous, non. Mais pour nous...

- Si vous parlez du choc émotionnel, j'en suis désolée par avance, croyez-moi.

- Les énergies... murmurait Adrian avec émotion. Il parlait des chocs entre les énergies potentielles, paradoxales et toutes les autres. Le clocher tout entier sera soufflé.

- Je vois. Jonas, tu n'as plus besoin de regarder l'ange. Je vais m'en occuper. Et enfin, si Adrian a raison, je crois que j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire.

Clarisse soupira une dernière fois, se permettant de cligner les yeux, pour la dernière fois aussi. L'ange n'avait pas bougé. Elle le fixa, et murmura:

- Courez.

- Non... sanglotait Clara.

- Courez, espèces de petits malins!

Malgré l'émotion, personne ne se fit vraiment prier, et lorsque Clarisse entendit les premiers pas sur les escaliers métalliques, elle murmura ses derniers mots:

- Et souvenez-vous de moi. »

Et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus que le lointain écho des pas rapides, elle avança, sans cligner des yeux, vers l'ange qui semblait s'entourer à nouveau d'énergie. Mais il était trop tard pour survivre. Clarisse Sparrow se planta face à la statue, et après un dernier soupir, elle posa ses mains crépitantes sur les épaules de pierre. Une forte lumière blanche éclata à l'endroit où se touchaient la peau et la pierre, une lumière qui se propagea à toute vitesse, et un sifflement de plus en plus fort, qui annonçait l'imminente fin.

Et dehors, alors que l'église flottait et volait au-dessus des terres d'Angleterre, le cadre de verre de l'horloge du clocher éclata, laissant sortir un souffle bleuté de temps et de mort disperser à jamais les atomes qui jadis constituèrent une fille impossible et un ange maléfique.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit à la volée. Depuis la Salle de Commandes, on pouvait voir des étincelles et des flammes surgirent de partout dans la nef du vaisseau, désormais obscure, les vitraux ayant été "fermés" lors du décollage. On pouvait voir les colonnes de pierres éventrées, d'où sortaient des dizaines de câbles coupés qui crachaient des arcs électriques partout, on pouvait voir les bancs de bois brûler et éclater sous le feu.

Le Docteur se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi de très près par Jonas, Clara et finalement Adrian, qui s'était remis de la "surcharge" d'énergie temporelle, et qui tirait du bras le vieux révérend, qu'il avait réveillé de son hypnose.

« Mais c'est plus grand à l'intér...

- TAISEZ-VOUS! coupa le Docteur qui enclenchait des dizaines de réglages en tournant autour de la console. Adrian, si vous savez vraiment utiliser le TARDIS, alors vous allez m'aider.

- OK! souffla le jeune homme en reprenant sa respiration, et en relâchant la manche du religieux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Je dois essayer de reprendre le contrôle de l'église.

- Avec le TARDIS? Mais...

- Le TARDIS peut remorquer l'église!

Personne ne tenta de poser d'autres questions, vu l'urgence de la situation. L'explosion de la passerelle avait totalement déréglé les systèmes du vaisseau, et toute la machine s'était désynchronisée, résultant en la surchauffe de plusieurs systèmes, faisant fondre les câbles, exploser des réacteurs et parfois pire encore. Le vaisseau était totalement inutilisable, et il fonçait, incontrôlé, en direction de l'espace, au-dessus du Suffolk.

Adrian se jeta sur la Console, et se lança dans de nombreux réglages, en se coordonnant avec le Docteur, ce qui avait le don de surprendre celui-ci.

Après quelques manipulations, le TARDIS se souleva, lévitant dans la nef, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte de bois imposante du bâtiment, pour l'enfoncer avec force, et déboucher dans les airs.

- Je commence l'absorption de l'énergie temporelle, mieux vaut qu'elle ne reste pas dans l'église si l'atterrissage venait à ! criait le Docteur alors que la console elle-même commençait à lâcher des étincelles.

- OK, je tente de faire faire demi-tour au vaisseau! répondit Adrian en se précipitant sur un panneau de la console couvert de manettes.

Après en avoir tiré un grand nombre, dans bien des sens et à bien des vitesses différentes, il réussit à raccrocher le TARDIS à l'église, par un lien invisible, et à la retourner en direction de Coxtin, qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres au loin et en contrebas.

- On va faire s'écraser l'église si on ne réussit pas à arrêter ses moteurs! hurlait le Docteur pour couvrir les bruits des réacteurs et la respiration mécanique du TARDIS.

- On pourrait tenter de connecter le TARDIS aux systèmes du vaisseau de l'ange!

- QUOI?

- L'ange pilotait avec un lien mental. Il suffit de le réutiliser, mais avec le TARDIS! Il est vivant, non?

- OK, va pour cette solution, mais rien ne nous dit que les réacteurs soient contrôlables même comme ça. Occupez-vous en!

Adrian ne parla pas plus longtemps, et courut un peu partout autour de la console, sous l'œil encore triste et larmoyant de Clara, celui ahuri de Palm et celui totalement dépassé de Jonas. Après quelques secondes, le jeune anglais lança:

- Lien établi! Moteurs désactivés!

- Bien, on descend vers Coxtin, maintenant! expliqua le Docteur. Adrian, je pilote, regardez par la porte si l'église ne traîne pas trop au sol, vu que ça risque d'arriver.

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte, et regarda sur le coté, pour surveiller le vaisseau de l'ange. Après quelques minutes de descente, et un ralentissement certain, l'église commença à racler le sol, détruisant quelques champs et arrachant plusieurs arbres dans une forêt.

- Docteur, la forêt! avertit le garçon.

- Je fais ce que je peux! Je vous rappelle que je suis en train de remorquer une église à l'aide d'une cabine téléphonique bleue! »

Enfin, après quelques secondes, le trou laissé par le décollage apparut devant le TARDIS. Le Docteur désactiva le "lien" de remorquage, laissant l'église glisser seule, grandement ralentie, jusqu'à son réceptacle, ce qu'elle fit sans aucun problème. Le Temple de Coxtin retrouvait sa place, bien que la majorité des vitraux aient éclatés, que le clocher était en flammes, et que l'intérieur de la nef était à moitié ravagé.

Le TARDIS, quant à lui, se posa doucement sur la place de Coxtin, dont les pavés avaient été retournés et brisés par l'impact de l'église. Le Révérend sortit en trombe, totalement affolé. Et derrière lui, la porte de la cabine se referma.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Tout est fini... murmurait Adrian, encore dans le TARDIS.

- Oui, tout est fini, répétait Jonas.

- Non.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Docteur, qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

- On s'est occupé de l'ange, donc il est temps pour notre cher ami de répondre à mes questions. Vous ne vous appelez pas Adrian Sparrow, n'est-ce pas?

- Non... répondit le jeune homme.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, alors?

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Tout le monde a un nom, même moi. Quel est votre nom?

- Je n'en ai pas, je vous l'ai dit. Je prend un nom quand j'en ai besoin, et je m'appelle tant Adrian que Léo ou Franck.

Le Docteur se tut en entendant la réponse. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, étrangement... Franck...

- Vous saviez pour Clarisse?

- Oui... murmurait le questionné avec une légère culpabilité.

- Depuis combien de temps vous faisiez-vous passer pour son fils?

- Deux mois. Pour bien intégrer le village, c'était nécessaire...

- Et pourquoi avoir fait ça? Pourquoi venir ici? Vous saviez que j'allais arriver?

- Oui, puisque je savais pour Clarisse. J'ai joué le jeu en vous faisant croire que je ne savais rien, que je découvrais tout en même temps que vous.

- Oui, mais pourquoi? insista le Docteur. Pourquoi avoir joué le jeu, pourquoi avoir monté cette mascarade? Pour Clarisse, je comprends qu'elle ait menti, mais vous, pourquoi?

- Parce que je devais vous aider. C'était primordial.

- Pourquoi? asséna le Docteur.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Comme toujours. Je vous garderai enfermé là-dedans s'il le faut pour que vous répondiez à mes questions. Mais soit, passons à autre chose: qui êtes-vous?

- C'est pas l'heure, murmura Adrian d'une voix lasse.

Le Docteur devint blême. Une personne disait toujours cela, une personne qui ne pouvait pas être ce garçon qu'il avait en face de lui, mais qui pouvait lui ressembler en bien des points.

- Pas ça... Pas une deuxième River, je ne le...

- Non, je ne suis pas comme River Song, ne nous comparez pas... Elle vaut mieux que moi... soupirait le jeune homme. Mais comme elle, je connais votre avenir, c'est vrai.

- Quoi?

- Mais pas que.

- Quoi d'autre? Je ne supporte pas les mystères de ce genre! Si vous êtes venu ici, pour me protéger, m'aider ou je-ne-sais-quoi, vous saviez pertinemment que j'allais vous poser ces questions! Alors répondez!

- Non. Je sais assez de choses sur votre avenir et sur votre passé pour qu'une seule de mes paroles provoque des paradoxes sans précédent, Docteur. Et vous le savez. Du moins vous en avez conscience. C'est ma police d'assurance, ma première garantie que vous allez me laisser sortir d'ici.

- Qui pouvez-vous donc être, mystérieux garçon sur lequel on ne peut même pas poser de nom? murmurait le Docteur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me considérer comme étant... votre Ange Gardien.

- Je crois qu'en matière d'ange, j'ai été serv...

Mais le Docteur se coupa au milieu de ses paroles. Parce qu'une étrange mélopée venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit, une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait bien trop entendu, une chanson qui l'intriguait plus que tout depuis des semaines et des semaines, la chanson du vilain ange et du diable... Et il commença à comprendre.

- C'était vous... murmurait-il.

- Oui, avoua le garçon en devinant ce à quoi pensait le Seigneur du Temps.

- La musique, sur Gallifrey, cette "ombre qui a disparu", c'était vous. Franck du Tennessee, à New-York, dans Hooverville, c'était vous, je m'en souviens!

- Et là, bien de nouvelles questions se posent, Docteur, concluait le jeune homme en marchant en direction des portes fermées du TARDIS. Qui suis-je? Comment ai-je fait pour pénétrer dans les installations de l'Infinium pour mettre la musique? Comment ai-je pu vous rencontrer ici et dans presque un siècle? Comment ai-je réussi à placer un champ de perception sur ce village? Comment ai-je pu piloter le TARDIS? Comment ai-je fait pour le retrouver avec Clarisse?

- Vous n'y répondrez pas, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez autant être un agent du temps qu'une de mes futures incarnations, j'ai tort?

- L'avenir vous le dira. L'avenir nous le dira, même. Toutes ces questions sont ma deuxième garantie.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser sortir?

- Oui, Docteur. Parce que toutes ces réponses, vous ne voulez pas les connaître.

Le jeune homme attrapa la poignée de la porte, et l'enclencha, prêt à pousser le battant vers l'extérieur, pour revenir sur la place.

- Vous voulez les deviner. »

Et alors il poussa la porte, et déboucha sur la place de Coxtin, où les habitants se réunissaient autour de l'église en ruine. Dans le TARDIS refermé, le Docteur restait bouche bée, impuissant, laissant partir celui qui avait sauvé sa vie et celle de ses compagnons dans les illusions de Gallifrey. Et après quelques secondes, il se retourna, sous les yeux de Clara et de Jonas, qui avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, et il arriva face à la grande manette de la console. Un soupir, un léger souffle... C'est tout ce qu'il fit. Une pensée pour Clarisse lui traversa l'esprit. Les souvenirs allaient le hanter, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'éloigner.

« Clara? demanda-t-il avec un ton qui montrait bien que ce n'était pas une simple apostrophe, mais la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, caressa la console du TARDIS, regarda autour d'elle, croisant le regard de Jonas, légèrement triste, et soupira. Il fallait choisir, et bien elle avait choisi. Elle prit la grande main du Seigneur du Temps entre ses doigts, comme pour lui redonner confiance, et lui chuchota sa réponse.

- Je reste Docteur... Je reste. »

Alors, de son autre main, l'homme triste dans sa boite bleue abaissa la manette, et le silence des questions sans réponses fut remplacé par la respiration mécanique du TARDIS, qui jamais n'avait semblé être aussi froide, à l'oreille du Docteur.


End file.
